Secrets and Ties
by monkan
Summary: Welcome to Valhalla High, a notorious school that hold the same reputation as MIT. Thor's third year starts, only this year he will meet someone who will both make and break his whole world in ways he never knew possible. At the same time, Loki is haunted by a past that will soon come back to destory him. Thorki. Original summary inside. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

~ Secrets and Ties ~  
By: Monkan

Warnings: Slash, more will come  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Thor/Loki

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology. Or any other products that may be mentioned.

A/N: So another story has started. I don't know how long or short it will be but please support me like always. Let me know what you think.

Summary: Welcome to Valhalla High, a notorious school that hold the same reputation as MIT. The school is divided into two parts; the athletic and the intellectual. In the center of the athletes is Thor. The golden boy, and all around sports man. On the other side is Loki who attends on a scholarship. But with his background, he's all alone. Until Thor enters his life. Sparks fly and they soon begin a relationship, but there are someone that won't allow them to be together. No matter what.

~ Prologue ~

Valhalla High School is a place for the rich **and **gifted. The school has the same reputation as MIT and has seen many successful and renown people. Valhalla is a safe place for the rich children of powerful people to grow in, and a sanctuary for the talented and gifted youngsters. It's sponsored by the parents and owned by the parents, meaning the government can't touch their children. With an exclusive security system and staff that look after the buildings 24/7 it's a paradise.

The students are divided into two categories. The first is the sport category. Here lies the focus on sports of all kinds, and gives the students a balanced schedule where they can complete their studies and still have time over for their activities.

The other half is the intellectual category. For students who seek to complete their studies with extra classes or focus on a specific area are given special tutors to guide them. The school has seen many Nobel Price takers through the years graduate with honors.

The two categories are divided by the color of their ties; red for sport and green for studies. This doesn't set any rivalry between the students and friendships are formed that will last them through their lives.

However, there is one thing they all compete over.

While their goals are different depending on their choice of category, they all strive to achieve the ultimate nomination the school has to offer. "_The_ _Accomplishment of the Year"_ which is given to one graduating student each year.

Anyone can win the prize. However, the requirements are as hard as they are simple. Each year the winner wins for different but amazing reasons. No one knows who will win until graduation day. But students can speculate.

This year is different however. This year all students and teachers are convinced that the one to win is the only son of the current governor, and all around athlete. Thor Odinson. He's rich and famous on campus. He's good at any sports he takes on, and with a happy-go attitude he has earned the respect and approval of all. He's fair, both in looks and judgment, and he treats everyone as family.

Everyone knows he will win this year and leave a legacy in the schools long history.

At the same time this year, there is another student at Valhalla who will also leave a print in history.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 1 ~

"You're up early." said Frigga to her son who came bouncing into the kitchen where she were making breakfast.

Thor gave her a big smile. "Of course. Today is the first day of my last year at Valhalla. I couldn't sleep."

His body were well toned from hours upon hours of activity and sports. Since he had a hard time sitting still, sport came natural to him. His blue eyes were identical to his father's and his blond hair came from his mother's side. While his mother was a light brown, her mother had been a platinum blond. His hair were pulled back in a tail by a rubber band.

Frigga giggled at her childish son.

"The years go by so fast." she mused. "You are already an adult." true nostalgia in her voice. "It wasn't that long ago that you would curl up in my lap to hear a story about your father."

"That was when I was below your knees." whined Thor slightly before returning to smiling at his mother. He took a toast and some cheese. While eating it he poured himself a glass of milk. The best drink in the world, according to himself.

While his father had been absent half of his life die to work, he could still relate to the man because of the stories his mother kept on telling him. Stories of how they met, Odin's work as a governor, and a lot of other things.

There were no unhappiness in Thor's world. His mother was a gentle and proud woman. His father a strong man who lead by example. And friends that he treasured and loved dearly.

"Will father be home tonight?" he asked to make sure.

"Yes. He wouldn't miss your birthday for anything." Frigga turned around with a cup of steaming coffee in her hand. She gave him a fond smile. "So when will you make me a grandmother?"

"Mom!" exclaimed Thor over a huge bite of toast. "I'm not that old yet. I still want to see the world before I settle down. Besides, you are still too young to be a granny."

"Oh, you charmer." chuckled Frigga before blowing on the steam and taking a sip of black coffee. Deeming it still too hot to drink she put it down with a clink. "Just promise me that no matter who you chose, you will introduce her to me. Or him." she said teasingly.

Thor chortled. "Can you imagine dad's face if I came home with a man? He would die standing."

"True." Frigga agreed with a smile. "But I also know that he would accept it. We both want your happiness."

Thor reached out and took her smaller hand in his. When had his mother's big hand become so small?

"I know."

* * *

It was a dreary morning. Nothing had changed and nothing would change for another year.

His last year.

Loki stood in front of the mirror and made sure his green tie were done properly. His shirt were ironed and his so were his pants. His school jacket hanged by the door all pristine and ready.

His body were tall and leaner than he liked. Still he had muscles from a wide array of things. All from heavy books, household, bullying, grocery shopping, and what not life had thrown at him, had helped shape him into who was standing in front of the mirror. His green eyes that held little mirth looked back at him like they knew the scene all to well.

When his stomach growled, Loki walked over to the fridge and opened it. He took out a sport bar, and a small bottle of milk. He downed the milk right away and stuffed the bar in his bag. He then reached for a plastic bag of bread edges that he had gotten from the old bakery yesterday. It was a mix of white and dark bread as well as some extra cookies inside.

He stuffed it all beside his books and walked to the door. He put on the jacket and combed a hand through his short black hair. The ends curling naturally. With a strong grip he hoisted up his back-pack on his shoulder and opened the door.

Once more he left the dark apartment and saw the spray can writing that decorated the outside of his home.

_**Murderer. Get the hell out. Fuck you. Leave. Trash. Liars. Scum. Die. **_

And any other thing that had been erased by him during the years. There were a pamphlet on his door and he read it before ripping it off. While the pain were old, this note to pay the bills were new. Loki knew that he had paid the bill last night when he got the money for this term so he didn't have to worry. It was still annoying how fast the bastards were when it came to his bills.

He closed the door and stuffed the bill down his pocket.

When he came out through the front door he came face to face with his landlord. He bowed to the old lady and gave her a rare smile.

"One year left?" she asked although she knew it. She kept track of him after all ever since he was ten years old.

"Yes. Thank you for putting up with me." he said truthfully. "If it weren't for you I would probably be dead by now."

The lady waved her hand. "Don't mention it. You have never given me any trouble. Not like the couple on the top floor." she growled in irritation at the last bit.

Loki smiled once more. "I will be sure to repay you one day."

"Do it by graduating from that school of yours." She hit his back much harder than a lady of her small stature should have. "I'm expecting five PhD's."

He winced at the sharp pain up his back before walking away with a wave of his hand. "Give me a break. You have to settle for three."

"I'll hold you too it."

* * *

It was another sunny day as the masses of students walked over the front yard after their summer vacation had ended. There were green and red ties mixed in the masses as students greeted each other. Groups formed and laughter rose into the air.

The front doors of Valhalla High stood wide open, letting the students inside without delay.

While old students moved on toward their designated classrooms, the new students stopped to look at the map over the school.

There were three connected buildings, each with five levels, one large gym building, a separate restaurant with cafe area, sport fields and tracks, a swimming hall, a small park for the students to rest in, gazebos, and a spacious parking lot on campus for all kind of vehicles. It was like a small community.

Among them walked Loki with an expression like he didn't give a crap. He headed up to the teachers longue on the fifth floor.

About five minutes after him walked Thor in. He greeted people right and left before four people snuck up on him and laughter erupted from friendly banter. They walked toward their classroom on the second level as they greeted other students with glee and joy.

They were finally third years.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 2 ~

"Have you decided what you will do this year?" asked the young teacher. She couldn't be more than in her thirties and still looked young to be in her twenties. But that didn't mean she had more knowledge than the student in front of her. She was only his homeroom teacher.

Loki Laufeyson were a genius in all senses. Despite already being a third year, he had completed two PhD's. One in Anthropology, and another in Social Studies. Not only completed. He had aced everything with a spotless record and recommendation from his teachers. Many of them had even brought in guest teachers for a few classes to give him some challenge. He had amazed them all.

"Not yet." said Loki. "I'm down to two subjects."

"You need to make up your mind soon so you don't fall behind. If that's possible for you." she said with his best interests in mind.

"I will give you a notice tomorrow." Loki said with a smooth lie. He had already made up his mind long ago what he wanted to do for his last year, but others didn't need to know it too. He would take this day off and just relax. Like all other students would do.

"It's a promise." she said with a smile. "Take care of yourself."

"You too, teacher." Loki said before turning and leaving her small office.

"It's a real shame." A male teacher said when he stopped in her door only seconds after Loki left.

"What is?" she asked curiously.

The teacher nodded his head in the direction Loki had walked. "If it weren't for his past, we might have seen something truly amazing from him."

"Three PhD's are amazing in my eyes." she said in defense of Loki. To her who only had one PhD it felt like an offense that 3 PhD weren't enough.

He held up his hands. "I know and that is great by itself. But if he hadn't lost five years of his life then he could have become even more amazing. He also doesn't have a single friend, you know." he shook his head. "It's a true shame."

"Maybe."

* * *

Loki walked down the stairs to the first level and headed toward the cafe. Since he walked on a special schedule than all the rest, he didn't have any specific classroom he needed to go to and show his face. Being a special scholarship student at Valhalla High had that perk.

So his object was to get some sauce or dressing from the cafeteria for his bread. Even if he were used to a bland diet, he didn't particularly like bland bread.

With two years experience he walked through all the shortcuts to the cafeteria. Once he stepped inside he saw no students like it would be after the first day. He heard the movements from behind the long desk with sandwiches, drinks, candy, fruits, and what other things you could think off. There were cheap stuff for a few cents, and expensive things that Loki had never been able to afford in his whole life.

When he walked up to the cash register he saw the bent back of Susie, one of the oldest workers.

"Did they give you a raise to keep you here this year too?" he asked in a joking voice.

The elderly woman stopped what she were doing and stood up with a big grin.

"I wish, but my age makes me less of a candidate for a raise since I'm only five years from retirement." her smooth and gentle voice said.

Loki gave her a regretful face. "They won't know how much you are really worth before they have to let you go, and when they do they will lose a very beautiful lady."

"You flatterer." she chuckled with familiarity to his playful flirting. "What can I do for you today? I have some amazing sandwiches, I'll give you 50% off." she said with a smile. "A special for just you."

Loki smiled at the woman. "I thank you for the offer but I will be just as happy with some of your amazing dressing."

Susie gave him a scornful eye. "Not bread again." she scolded but still went to get some dressing for him. She came back with two small cups with her special dressing, but before she put it in front of Loki she put it on the bench next to her, reached down to her purse under the register and took out a dollar. She punched in some numbers before it spat out the cash box and she put the money in and closed it just as Loki was about to protest. She gave him a cheeky face as she reached for a large bottle of juice.

She put the bottle and the dressing in front of Loki who just sighed and took it gratefully. "You are really spoiling me, Susie."

She waved her hand at him. "Don't mention it. Compared to the other brats here you are like an angel. Make me proud and take the big price out of their spoiled hands."

They both knew what they were talking about since it was the talk among all third years. _The Accomplishment of the Year_.

"We'll see." he said without letting her hopes down.

"That's my boy." she said fondly before he walked away with a faint good bye from his lips.

He walked out and to an area with tables, Loki took a table and placed his backpack next to him and the dressing and juice on the table. He opened his pack and pulled out a sketch book, a pen, and the bread bag.

He flipped open one of the dressing cups and the bread bag before reaching in and taking out a slice and dipping it in the creamy texture. He moaned when the intense flavors hit his palate. Susie's dressing were really the best.

Loki flipped open his sketch book to the page he had been working on and picked up his coal pen.

* * *

"FINALLY OVER!" said Volstagg loudly. The plump teenager put his arms over his head and stretched. "Let's get something to eat." he said to his friends.

Thor chuckled at the endless appetite his friend had while both his friends Sif and Fandral shook their heads while Hogun ignored the bigger man.

"Is food everything you think about?" asked Sif although she knew the answer.

"Not always." said Volstagg confidently. "Just when I'm hungry."

"Which is all the time." said Hogun in a neutral voice.

The others snickered as they gathered their stuff in their bags and headed out.

"Where are you going next?" Sif asked Thor with a smile. For a girl who looked lithe and pretty, she held the rank as Captain in both the Kendo club and Football team. Not to mention that she played with in the boys team.

Thor looked up at the hall that were starting to buzz with students. "I'm thinking of checking out some of the new members." he said lazily.

"So you are just going to go around between the clubs and watch." Sif concluded.

The blond man looked miffed at his friend. "Of course not. I plan on joining them for a few minutes too."

"Ever the gentleman." said Sif as they walked down the stairs, she skipped in tempo to some routines she had practiced.

It was in friendly banter that the group of friends walked out and were heading toward the sport fields when a commotion caught their attention.

Close to the cafeteria area where tables were set up for students to enjoy their meal and the sun came loud angry voices.

"What's that?" asked Fandral as he narrowed his eyes in hope of seeing what was going on.

"Dunno." said Volstagg. "Maybe some first years that are don't know any better. There are always bullies that need to learn the rules when they get here."

Thor stood still for a short while before he started to walk in the direction of the voices.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 3 ~

"Say that again." growled a big teenager with light brown hair and equally brown eyes. His complexion was tanned with freckles around his nose. He wore a red tie.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "Is your brain so slow I have to repeat myself?"

"You fucker." he hissed angrily.

The dark haired student with green tie turned back to his sketch book and tried to dry his page. It was futile because it was ruined and couldn't be saved.

He didn't associate with other students and they left him mostly alone which he was happy with. Then they mostly stayed away because of his rather infamous background. But this bully was new and obviously didn't know yet.

He had thought Loki would be an easy target and went for it. Loki had managed to ignore the idiot until he _accidentally_ spilled his drink over his book and ruined his drawing. Which in turned caused him to hiss some offensive remark that the other boy hadn't counted on and now wouldn't back down as others were gathering around them. Loki could care less.

Loki gave a frustrated sigh as he ripped off the page and put it aside. Thankfully the paper were really thick and hard so it saved most of his drawings, but the reality was that he had been working on a portrait of his mother.

THAT he wouldn't forgive.

Loki stood up and showed the tall teen that he was in no way inferior to his height just because he had been sitting down. In fact, Loki looked down at the other with intense green eyes.

"Don't take it out on me just because you need to justify your dick's short comings." he hissed at the other. "Did you know your girlfriend," he looked at the petite girl next to him, "is screwing others behind your back?"

"Wha?" the blood drained from his face. "How dare you, you mother-fu-"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO LIST THEM?" Loki said in a raised voice. "Josh McCarthy. Andrew Carlsen. Freddy Cruez. Antionio de Moesi. Pete Schröding. Clint Jerking. Balder Hanson. David Hiddletown. Frank Depoit. Jeremy Heistings. Carl Olsen. Fandral Regson. Do you want me to count the girls? Victoria Johnson. Madeleine Franqua. Shawnesse Capeto. Carrie Justiz. Freya Victorzon. Judy Bergeron. Maria Givonni. Do you want me to continue?" Loki stared down the asshole coldly.

The teen didn't seem to know what to say as he tried to gather his wits.

"Don't fuck with _me_ boy. Or I will humiliate you in front the whole school to the degree that you won't be able to look your parents in the eyes for years." His voice were low, deadly, and promising.

With his point clear and the other frozen in place he gathered his things in his bag, threw it over his shoulder and walked away.

He was so angry that he didn't really look around him and walked past the school's golden boy without really seeing him.

Thor stepped out of the way and watched the student with the green tie walk away. He took in the short black curls and the pale skin.

"Who is that?" he asked his friends without looking at them. His eyes intently following the back of the other person.

Sif looked like she couldn't believe it. "That's Loki Laufeyson." she said like it would explain everything.

"Loki?" Thor repeated as his heart seemed to like the name.

"Yes." Sif said in a rush. "Don't you know? He's famous."

"Never seen him." Thor said evenly. It was true. If he never met a person then he couldn't for his life remember anything about their private lives. "How is he famous?" he asked as he tried to not lose the other from sight.

"He was all over the news five years ago. His father murdered his mother in their home." Sif said in a voice that tried not to stir the rumors up again.

"What?" Thor spun around and stared at Sif with wide eyes. "Murdered?"

His friends nodded. "But that's not the worst part." Fandral continued.

"What is?" Thor asked in horrified curiosity.

Fandral looked uncomfortable and like he really didn't want to talk about it but he couldn't refuse his good friend anything. "The murder happened 10 years ago. In other words, Loki lived locked in his home with his father _and_ the dead body of his mother for five years."

Thor felt numb as the words registered in his head. "Five years?" he repeated like he couldn't understand the amount of time.

His friends nodded.

Thor turned back to see Loki was now only a dot that walked in through the front doors of the school. Then he turned back to his friends for answers.

"How did no one realize what was happening? Someone must have realized."

Sif shrugged her shoulders, "My parents talked about it for a long time, Apparently that family had no other relatives, and the theory was that the wife took their son and ran away. No one questioned or asked because Laufey were a violent man. I don't remember how they found out but Laufey is in jail now, serving life."

"Loki's amazing to have come this far after all that. He's must have a scholarship here." Since he didn't have parents to pay for his tuition. "Maybe we should invite him? Get to know him you know." Thor said cheerfully as the thought occurred to him.

Hogun held up his hands to ward off Thor's suggestion. "We better not. Nothing good will come from knowing him. Besides, he's known for wanting to be alone."

"He's right, Thor." Fandral said as he stepped closer to his friend and put his hand on the blond man's shoulder. "Let him go. There's nothing you can do for him." He looked deep into Thor's blue, shocked eyes. "Right?"

There were an uncomfortable silence between them before Thor slowly nodded his head. "Right." he mumbled.

Fandral patted his shoulder before turned to the others and started to change the subject.

Thor on the other hand couldn't help but feel sick at the thought of leaving Loki alone. He followed his friends like a dog when they started to go toward the fields, but he turned his head to look at the school building where Loki were somewhere inside.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast as they were surrounded by familiar faces and new ones who wanted to get to know the famous five. Thor being close to a legend in the sport department was showered by comments, praise, and offers.

Last year he had brought nearly all clubs he had helped to the finals, and more than less gotten away with the gold.

Now, however, as the school lay silent and lonely with most of the students gone he said good bye to his friends and went to get his stuff. Sif offered to go with him but he said that he could do it alone. They parted with friendly words before he walked over to the doors.

One thing he liked about the school was that even when school were closed, they could get inside with their personal student cards. With the security cameras there were little risk at outsiders from breaking in without being noticed.

For Thor, who had a bad habit of leaving his bag in his personal locker until closing time, it was a perfect option. That was, until he learned to put his card around his neck at all time.

After forgetting his card in his locker and then getting locked out from school one time too many, his mother had attached the card to a chain and put it around his neck that he could keep with him all the time. It had saved him more times than he could count.

As he walked up to the building he saw the lights still on in one of the classrooms on the third levels. He thought it curious that someone other than him were still in school after it ended hours ago.

Thor couldn't restrain his natural curiosity and although he knew it could get him into trouble, he couldn't go against it.

So he decided to find out who were left.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 4 ~

Inside an empty classroom on the third level sat Loki. He sat by the window and didn't seem to notice the drastic change in color outside the glass. He was too focused on the paper in front of him. Ever since the incident earlier today, he had sought out an empty and quiet place where he could redraw the picture that he had lost.

He were so busy shading the shadows that he didn't notice the door open quietly.

Neither did he notice when someone entered and stood next to him, admiring his work.

"She's beautiful." said an unfamiliar voice.

Loki's hand stilled. He remained calm and didn't move until he trusted his face betrayed nothing.

When he looked up he saw the notorious Golden Boy standing next to him. But the piercing blue eyes were not focused on him but on his sketch, taking in every detail and line.

Loki watched him carefully. Preparing to either ignore or leave.

He had never before been in the same room with the other, partly because of their different ties, but also because Loki didn't like to socialize with others. He had heard the rumors of the legendary Thor Odinson. Who hadn't?

Not only were he so filthy rich that he didn't need to work, but he were gifted with raw talent and personality.

But Loki knew that the last thing tended to change when they were out of the eyes of their family and friends.

"Is that your mother?" asked Thor as he turned his eyes on Loki.

The blue eyes sparkled with curiosity and genuine like for the picture.

"That's right." Admitted Loki, still not sure what to think about this man standing next to him. He were not acting like anyone else he knew. Even his landlord had some reservation to what she said and tried to smoother him because she thought he would break under pressure.

"I can see where you get your good looks. You have the same chin as her. Also her hair." he tired to decide on the eye color but even black and white only went so far. "Did she also have green eyes?" Thor asked when he took one look at Loki's eyes.

Beautiful, intense green that looked like jade.

"Yes." he answered, still reserved. Was there a point to all this?

Thor smiled as if he liked what he saw. He pulled up a chair and sat down on it, his arms resting in front of him. "What was she like?" he asked curiously.

Loki gave him a sour look. "What do you want? Do you want to rub my history in my face? Make me remember the past and what I have lost?" he asked in an equally sour voice. "If you are looking for some amusement then you picked the wrong person."

Thor sat back like he had been slapped. His whole appearance spoke of hurt.

"No." he said in a voice that sounded like a scolded boy. "I just got curious what she was like. She looked like a gentle person, like my mother, so I wanted to know more about her. I didn't mean to insult or cause you pain." Thor stood up, suddenly feeling very out of place and needed to get out of there. He bowed to Loki. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to ask." and he turned to leave.

"She liked to read." said Loki's voice as Thor reached out to open the classroom door. He stopped and turned around to see Loki watch him carefully. "She loved telling stories about anything and everything. She could make up a story about the cups on the table and make it into an epic journey."

Slowly, Thor walked back to the chair and sat down without a word.

Loki took a deep breath. "She also liked flowers. I remember her smelling like flowers. She would brush my hair as she prepared me for bed. She said she liked my curls. That it reminded her of my father." Loki scoffed. "I never understood that because I can't remember Laufey ever having curly hair."

For the next hour Loki went on telling what his mother had been like. What she liked and disliked. Small details that he still remembered and as he recounted memories he grew warm inside and started to relax.

Thor just sat next to him, sometimes asking a small question before going back to listening to Loki's voice. At one point he started to flip through the used pages of the sketch book an admired the art.

He really wasn't that big on arts, to him Picasso and Shakespeare was the same in his eyes. But he knew when he liked something, and he really liked these drawings. Everything from objects to live things. Animals, people, buildings, cars, scenery, flowers; they all looked so alive.

"You are amazing! I can barely make a line-man without making him depressed. When did you start drawing?" Thor asked as he studied a cat who were obviously sleeping on a stone wall.

Loki watched Thor carefully, "My therapist suggested that I take up something to help me through my _trauma_ as they like to call it. On picture says a thousand words they say."

Thor came to the picture of Loki's mother and he smiled. "Can you do me?" he looked at Loki with sparkling eyes.

"What?" Loki wasn't at all prepared for it. Normally people would start to back of or get uncomfortable when he started to talk about his childhood.

Thor held the sketch book to Loki. "Can you draw me? I want you to draw me in here. It would be amazing. But," a thought occurred to the blond man, his brown wrinkled. "I'm not good at sitting still." he looked really unsure now as if his great idea were ruined. Almost like a child.

Loki couldn't believe the legendary Golden Boy he had heard about was making a face like a five year old brat. He swallowed the laughter that rose in his chest, took the large note book and put it in his lap. "Sit up straight." he told the other as he reached for his pen.

His whole face shined up as Thor straightened his back and sat properly on the chair.

While Thor adjusted his hair Loki ran his finger at the base, separating the pages from the glue and opening up a new, clean page.

Loki turned his own chair a little to take a good look at his model. He drew some support lines to measure out where everything would go and how much he could put in. Then he began to outline the face.

Thor sat still and silent for a good few minutes as Loki drew on the paper in equal silence. However, he couldn't sit still for long. He started to move around in his seat and studied his new friend carefully.

"Why do you approach me?" asked Loki. A question that snapped Thor's eyes up to his face. "You should know what background history I have. Nothing good will come from associate with me." Loki continued without waiting for a reply.

"Why?" Thor mused. "Do I need a reason to be friends with you?"

Loki's hand didn't stop. "I'm the son of a murderer." he said simply.

"And I'm the son of a governor, but I personally have no interest in politics." Thor countered.

"Do you know how old I was when it all happened?" Loki's eyes flickered to Thor's face before returning to the paper.

"Not really." Thor confessed, and before he could say any more Loki cut in.

"7. The spring when I was 7 years old. My mother tried to protect me from Laufey's drunken rage and ended up paying for it. I tended to my mother as Laufey slept of his anger. I thought she would wake up. The next day he realized what he had done and went out to buy a big freezer. He stuffed her inside it, and to keep me from saying anything he locked me in the back room he kept the freezer in. He gave me food and water but never let me out. Then, when I was 12, Laufey weren't home when the enforcement office came knocking. Laufey couldn't pay for the huge electric bill the freezer created. To find out what were causing the excessive use the landlord gave them the spare key and they found us."

"That's horrible." Thor said in a voice full of horror. "I can not imagine how I would be if I were locked in a room with my mother."

_'Here is comes.'_ thought Loki as he waited for the fake sympathy. They would try to get into his place and then goad him with how sorry they were and how awful they felt for him.

"You are really strong."

Loki's head snapped up and his hand stopped at the base of Thor's nose. "What?" he asked, not trusting that he had heard right.

"You are strong, Loki." Thor repeated with a smile. "To have survived something horrible and still come out so strong as a person. You are simply amazing."

Loki stared at Thor with a stunned expression before he turned down his face, hiding the blush that were heating up his pale cheeks.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 5 ~

Their time together ended shortly after that because it was growing dark outside and Thor realized he hadn't called home. So he excused himself and they planned to meet up here again to continue the drawing.

For the next three days, Thor and Loki met in the empty classroom after school hours when everyone else had left. Since Loki told him that he couldn't complete the portrait in one sitting, their time together being two hours at most before they had to leave, they set up a schedule at the same time, same place, until it was finished.

For Thor is had been the most fun three days of his life. Or so he thought at least. Getting to know Loki was like a puzzle, but not a boring puzzle. The more Thor learned about the other, the more he was intrigued. He knew that he had only scratched at the surface but he liked what he was seeing, not to mention Loki forgave him when he couldn't sit still.

His mother knew that he was spending time with someone after school. That first night he had come home to find her in fluttered state. He had forgotten to call that he would be late and that had made her worry. Being gripped with guilt for causing his mother worry caused him to spill the beans about Loki.

He told her that he had befriended Loki. That he felt connected to Loki. Also about the painting. She made him to promise to show her the finished picture in exchange for worrying about him.

"You better let me met this young man one day. Soon." Had her exact words been.

"Hello." Thor called as he entered the classroom noisily. "I'm ready." he said as he walked over to the chair pulled up next to Loki's desk, put his bag on the ground and slouched in the seat.

"Sit straight." said Loki as he waited with the sketch book in his lap and the pen on the desk.

Thor straightened his back and for a moment he looked serious before the facade cracked into a grin.

Loki reached for the pen and began to shadow the image.

It took Thor two minutes before he couldn't keep silent anymore. "How much more until its finished?"

Loki gave him a small smile. "It will be done when its done. Why the hurry?"

"My mother is nagging on me to show her it. Maybe you can do a picture of her too?" he said as it occurred to him as a great idea. "You could come by my house and make it. She's alone most of the time because dad it always working." He grinned at his brilliant idea. "She would love to meet you."

"I'm not exactly the person to take home and meet the parents. Especially not the home of a governor. Besides, you must have told her everything about me." Loki focused on the paper.

"How is that possible." Thor parted his knees and put his hands on the edge of the seat, rocking back and forth. "Every time I learn something about you I only get more questions I want to ask."

"I assure you." Loki cast a quick look at Thor, "I'm not that interesting."

For the next hour, Thor continued to ask questions and try to convince Loki that he wasn't so small or insignificant like Loki wanted to believe. Loki kept on drawing the shadows and worked through the sketch until he put it down and sighed.

"Only a little more." he said content.

"Really?" Thor said as he leaned forward. He smiled at the image of himself sitting at a desk, full of shadows, and a plain black and white background. "WOW!" he exclaimed. "I say it again, you are amazing."

"Well," Loki tilted his head. "It turned out better than expected. I'm still not happy with your left leg."

"Where?" Loki asked as he looked it over, leaning closer to spot it. "Looks good to me."

"Here?" pointed Loki to the sketch. "It's a little too thin from how your leg really looks like."

"I might be blind to details because it looks perfect to me." He looked up at Loki and noticed how close they were. For some unknown reason, his breath caught in his chest as he watched Loki's face in profile as he was observing the picture. He noticed how deep in color Loki's eyes were and how he bit his lower lip in deep thought.

Thor couldn't take his eyes of him as Loki shook his head and turned to face him. "I still think-" his voice trailed of as he too realized how close they were, but they couldn't pull back.

It was like water washed away everything that had blinded them. Thor's whole body felt warm and he didn't feel awkward at all. Almost like the light had been swift to dim and cast them into a world of orange and yellow. He knew, just knew, that he wanted to lean forward and seal those lips with his. It was like his mind knew it was the right thing to do.

So he leaned forward, and let their lips touch and it felt as heavenly as he knew it would. Upon contact, Loki gasped lightly before he relaxed into the kiss and slowly joined in. It was innocent and it was amazing at the same time.

When they parted they looked into each others eyes before they closed the distance between them again and this time there were more pressure, deeper kissing until Loki's tongue came out to take a taste and Thor latched onto it immediately.

They moaned as they tasted each other and while it was unfamiliar territory for both of them, they gave and took from each other as the intensity between them grew.

Thor groaned deeply as he paused the kiss for a moment before he left his chair and went down on his knees in front of Loki.

Loki licked his lips as Thor reached up for his green tie and pulled him down for another intense kiss. Loki's hands reached around Thor's shoulders and clawed at the fabric, trying to hold on as he was swept away in what was happening.

Thor's hand came up to his hair and through his short curls and held him close as their tongues danced together and tasted each other.

Loki's hand came up Thor's shoulder and his nails scratched over the shirt before they parted. But even when they parted did their treacherous self steal small kisses. Thor placed a kiss at the edge of Loki's mouth and he let his hands trail down Loki's and take his hands in his. His thumb caressed the slender hands and placed a kiss on the palms before folding them together.

The blond man looked up at Loki with a happy smile. He kissed their joined hands once more, then he reached up and ran a finger over Loki's swollen lips. Loki caught the finger between his lips and teased the other before letting go. Thor's eyes trailed over the action and he felt the heat rise inside him again. Once more did they kiss deeply, however, it ended shortly as Thor decided to place a trail of kisses along Loki's jaw and down his neck.

The younger man sighed and stretched his neck to let the other have more access to his flesh. Thor sampled and tasted the supple skin and experimented where his touch could bring out the most reaction from Loki.

When he came to the base of Loki's neck, where his throat and shoulder connected he hit a spot that made Loki jerk violently and gasp loudly. Thor smirked because he knew he had found a spot. His arms reached around Loki and pulled them other into his lap and laid them both down on the floor. Thor on the bottom and Loki on top. Their bodies touching intimately and sending delicious signals to all sorts of parts of their bodies.

Green eyes looked into blue and searched them to tell him that this was something more than just a moments play. "Thor." whispered Loki. "Are you sure?"

"Sure what?" Thor asked as his hands held the slender waist between his hands, enjoying their closeness.

"That I am enough."

Thor stopped for a moment to check his mind that he had heard the question right. He looked into Loki's face and saw the seriousness in those green eyes.

"You are more than enough for me." Thor said in a soft voice. "I need only you."

Their lips met in a tender kiss and let the world around them fade away until it was only just them. Until they had to part for the night.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 6 ~

**Next Day  
8:30 AM**

"Do you believe in happiness?" asked Loki the other man on the diva next to his.

"Yes." the elderly man said. "I believe in happiness. Don't you?"

Loki sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. "I always believed that happiness was never meant for me. Even if I survived that hell I still live in the same apartment with all those memories. I will never be completely free from my ghosts or my past. So I guessed happiness was never meant for me. That's what I thought."

"But not anymore." he said more as a fact than a question. The doctor let his pen touch the file and the ink spread out in a small dot.

"I don't know what to think. I've met this wonderful boy. He's in my school and he makes me feel..." Loki searched for the word.

"Loved?" supplied the doctor.

"Yes." he agreed. His hands folded over his stomach. "He makes me feel loved. Special. Unique. He doesn't treat me like a freak and when he touches me I can't think of anything else. But I'm not so sure I fit in his world." the other man said nothing. "He lives in a world where evil doesn't exist. He want me to meet his mother and I can't help but be afraid that I will take one step on their doorstep and be pushed away like I had fleas." Loki sighed once more and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what to do."

"What if you just let everything play out and see what happens. Maybe nothing bad will happen. Maybe its all in your mind, you think that you are not allowed to be happy so when you are experiencing happiness you start to reject it and think the worst as a way to protect yourself."

"What should I do then?" Loki looked at the elderly shrink that he had talked to for the past five years.

"Do you love this fellow?" the man asked gently. "Is he special?" he added to give Loki some more options. Forcing him to admit to new feelings when they were still raw was like throwing a gas trunk into a bond fire.

Loki thought carefully. "Yes." he confessed finally. "He's very special. And that scares me."

* * *

**9:30 AM**

"Hello mother." Thor sang as he came up to his mother and kissed her cheek. Surprising the lady.

"My," she said, "Aren't you in a happy mood." she smiled at her son. "Did something happen that I should know of?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe." Thor said as he snatched a piece of toast from the basket and buttered it up.

"Oh, do tell." Frigga pushed her son on. "Don't you dare leave a single detail out."

Thor smiled big from ear to ear, like he couldn't smile big enough. "I've found someone." he confessed.

"Go on." Frigga rolled her hand in a wave motion to make him continue.

"You know how I've become friends with Loki?" Frigga nodded eagerly. "We..." Thor's smile returned just as big. "might be more than friends." and ended with a laugh.

"What do you mean more than friends?" Frigga asked unable to hold back her smile. "Don't beat around the bushes and tell me in straight words. Tell me everything."

"Well, you see, we kissed last night."

Frigga couldn't contain her squeal before her hand clasped over her mouth. "Do tell me more. Is it serious?"

Thor nodded. "I think it is." his face heated up from the memory of their make out session last night. "I can't describe how it happened. One moment we were talking and commenting on his drawing of me, the next thing I know we were kissing." Thor was unable to sit still and got up to go to the fridge and get the milk and a new glass. When he came back to the table he couldn't even sit down.

Frigga gave him a probing look. "You haven't told me the most important."

"What's that?" he asked, seriously not sure what she was hinting at.

"Do you love him?" she said with a tender smile.

Thor saw his mother and also the memories from last night and returned the smile. "Yeah. I love him." he let his words resound inside his heart. "I love him so much."

Frigga walked to her son and hugged him. "Then don't hold back. You know I am happy for you and when your father returns in another month he will be just as happy as I. He might have held his hopes on a girl, but he wont deprive you of your happiness." She put his hands on his strong shoulders and squeezed hard. "Your happiness is everything to us. If Loki is the one then so be it. Just as your father is everything to me, and I his everything."

Thor's heart warmed at the words and he wanted to run to Loki, but he had to wait until their usual time. "Thank you, mother." he said, kissing the top of her head.

Frigga suddenly raised her finger at her son. "But you better bring Loki here. I really want to meet this man so I can see what kind of magic he has weaved over you." she couldn't hide her smile.

"I promise." chuckled Thor.

* * *

The sun were already beginning to settle and cast the familiar orange yellow glow inside the classroom. Loki stood by the window and looked out over the empty front yard. His sketch book on the desk together with the pen, untouched but ready.

Since his therapy session this morning Loki had tried to sort through his feelings. It was all so unfamiliar and it made him nervous that he wouldn't make the right decision. He was scared that others would find out about them. He couldn't deny it. After having lived in the eye of the public as "the child who survived hell", he didn't want to go back to it for being with Thor.

_Thor_.

Just the name of the blond Adonis made his heart dance in his chest. He knew that this was bad, that both of their reputations – not that he had much of one to begin with – would be ruined. Thor had so much to live for while he was just the remains of the past.

Still, he couldn't stay away from Thor. He wanted to see him. He _needed_ to see him.

It was no longer as simple as walking away. He knew that when – _when_ – this ended, he would be the one who were hurt.

He heard the door open and waited silently for the one he knew had just entered the room. He heard the confident steps cross the floor until a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and held close to a firm chest.

Loki heard the happy sigh while Thor planted a soft kiss on his neck. Loki closed his eyes and leaned against Thor.

Even if he would want to run away, he knew that he couldn't anymore.

He couldn't leave Thor.

He was being swept away in the flames of love.

And he would either live for it.

Or die by it.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter 7 ~

Thor sighed as he wrapped his arms around Loki's chest and held him close. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the others throat and was overjoyed with the response he got.

Loki leaned back into his embrace like he were melting in his arms.

"I missed you." he whispered into Loki's ear and nibbled the edge teasingly, earning a moan of approval.

"I missed you too. It felt so long since I felt your touch." Loki leaned his head back to rest against Thor's taller shoulder. He turned his face in so that he could smell the scent that was only Thor. It was like sunlight and earth. Rich and masculine. His hands came up to rest on top of his boyfriends and followed them as they explored his body. When Thor's finger brushed over his nipples, right through his shirt, Loki couldn't hold back the violent jerk his body suffered. His senses were disappearing into a vortex of new sensations and pleasures.

When Thor felt the border between the buttons and the line separating the front of the shirt, he let his fingers explore lightly, teasing the folds of fabrics before he came into contact with warm skin.

At the touch Loki let go of the hand and reached up and tried to touch Thor's head, his lips playing against the soft skin of Thor's throat and jaw.

When Thor's fingers once more found Loki's nipples, they stayed and played with them. Rubbing against them, rolling them, pinching, everything Loki could name was given to him until he felt like he would explode. His toes curled in his shoes as he meowed and twitched in pleasure.

Never had he experienced anything like this. Not even by his own hands. Loki was so swept away that he didn't notice the other hand until it touched him at his most private area.

What happened felt like a storm. As Thor touched him down there a spark of electricity all through his body, making his muscles tense and his mind go blank. His breath caught in his throat as he felt his whole body rush to completion.

Not able to stand anymore, he leaned back against a stunned Thor who was slowly catching up on what had just happened. With one hand still on one of Loki's nipple, and his other at a growing damp area, he couldn't believe that he had brought Loki over the edge so fast. Or hard.

He gave his dark haired lover time to catch his breath and balance before he even dared to move or speak.

"Loki?" he asked carefully.

The other moaned in response. He slowly turned around in Thor's arms, the others hand leaving his shirt, and wrapped his arms around Thor before he kissed him deeply. His groin rubbing against Thor's and he could feel the hardness.

"I love you." whispered Loki before he pulled Thor around and pushed him down into the chair that he had been sitting in for the last few days. He turned Thor so that his back was to the window and faced into the room.

Next he put his hands on Thor's knees, parted them as he went down between them. His green orbs looked up at Thor and read the diluted pupils right down to what he was feeling too. There were flashes of raw lust and desire shooting through them both. Loki were running on the high from his sudden release, and Thor on having brought Loki to his release.

Focusing on opening Thor's pants, Loki's finger trembled a little and he fumbled. Unfamiliar with opening someone else pants. He got the button open and pulled down the zipper. A pair of light blue underwear greeted his eyes. The seam laying across hard abs and the fabric covering a straining package of wonders.

He ran his hand over it, causing Thor to gasp and jerk in the seat. His hands gripping his thighs and tried to control his labored breathing. When Loki's fingers hooked into the waist band his eyes widened and he swallowed. This was all so new and so exciting. He felt a hint of embarrassment about showing his private parts to another man like this. But is also felt so good with Loki. He didn't want to stop the other.

Loki pulled down the briefs and Thor's manhood. The shaft standing proud and waiting. Loki's eyes widen at the sight but he also felt eager. He licked his lips before leaning forward and taking a quick taste.

It was musky and something Loki had never tasted before. Thor's breath grew deeper and he groaned.

"Uhhhhh." he licked his own lips. "Loki? Have you ever done this before?" his head spinning.

"No." Loki answered. "Never." he took the shaft in his hand and ran his fingers up and down it, causing shivers to run through Thor. He felt the hard flesh under his fingers, and how it seemed to pulse in his hand. Loki leaned forward to lick some more.

Thor threw his head back and groaned loudly. His chest rose and fell under the assault of touches and pleasure. "Oh, Gods." he said. Both of his hands left his thighs and went up to his stomach. Then he let one of his hands sprawl out and down on his body until his thumb and finger framed his manhood, and in some sense, closer to Loki.

His lover was torturing him and he loved every bit of it. When Loki started to move up his shaft and tease his glans, and let that treacherous tongue draw all kind of sounds out of him.

But it was when a hot mouth slowly closed over the tip of his shaft that he really lost it.

Thor let out a deep, guttural sound and spilled his seed over Loki's lips and chin.

Loki pulled away with a gasp at the sudden spray of white semen but stayed where he was while Thor rode out his orgasm and calmed his labored breathing.

Feeling uncomfortable with spunk on his face, Loki started to rub it off with his sleeve when Thor's hand lifted his chin up to face him. Loki leaned back on his heels as Thor leaned forward toward him.

The blond man licked off a small trail of himself from the corner of Loki's lips and grimaced at the bitterness. He helped Loki to stand up and moved him to sit on his lap with one leg on either side. He smiled at his new lover and when he finally got a nervous but genuine smile in return he tilted his head up and kissed Loki.

It was a lazy and pleasant affair that lead to a second kiss before they pulled apart. Thor's arms around Loki's waist and his member still exposed between them. But it didn't matter.

Loki rested against Thor's shoulder and tried to melt everything that had just happened between them in the last 10 minutes. Or was it longer? He gave up with a sigh because he realized it didn't matter. He didn't regret what had happen, and he wouldn't regret anything they did in the future. He felt warm and secured for the first time in years. That he was also loved was a bonus.

After minutes of content silence in the aftermath of their little liaison Thor felt the need to break the moment.

"I love you." he said.

Loki couldn't help the giggle before he pulled back to look at Thor. "I love you too." he answered back. "So very much."

They shared another kiss to seal their confessions.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Thor asked suddenly.

Loki pulled his head back slightly in confusion at the sudden question. "I have an appointment tomorrow morning." his daily therapy session.

"After that?" Thor pressed on.

"Not much." Loki said hesitatingly.

"Good." Thor said with a big smile. "Then you are coming home to me tomorrow. When you're free that is."

"Thor." he wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"Please?" Thor gave him teary eyes which was a weird but very persuasive tactic. "My mother will castrate my if she doesn't get to meet you soon."

Just the idea of that caused laughter to rise in Loki's chest.

"_What if you just let everything play out and see what happens."_ his memory played out.

"Okay." he said finally. "Tomorrow. Your place."

Thor grinned so big and wide that Loki feared that it would split his face in two, but the kiss he received was enough to wipe the thought from his mind.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

~ Chapter 8 ~

"What have I done?" Loki asked himself as he walked down the road with a piece of paper in his hand. "What have I done?" he repeated. His decision of visiting his boyfriend haunting his mind and he wanted to run the other way. But he knew that he had promised Thor and he needed to keep it. With the address and direction written on a piece of paper, Loki were trying to guide himself to Thor's house.

He was so not looking forward to meting Thor's mother.

Not because of his own family, but because this was his lovers family. He was scared that he wouldn't be good enough in their eyes, not to mention that he wasn't good with strangers.

He looked up and down the road with houses that looked like mansions in his eyes. He took a look at the sign and tried to locate himself.

"What have I done?" he muttered for the uncounted time.

* * *

Thor ran down the stairs with thundering steps and into the living room where his mother stood by the window.

"Is he here yet?" he asked excitedly.

Frigga turned a scolding eye to her son. "Calm down or you will give him a heart attack when he does get here."

"Sorry. I know." he said in a hurry. "I just can't help it." he laughed, lifted his mother in a circle before setting her down. "You are going to meet Loki. You are absolutely going to love him." he rejoiced once more.

Since the second he came home last night, he had told his mother right away that Loki were coming over. Of course she had been excited to meet this young man that had her son in a high state. Not even his friends made him act like this. She guessed it was something about the first love that made it special.

Even her phone call to her husband hadn't been able to dampen Thor's loudness. Odin had been surprised but happy that his son had found someone and he looked forward to meeting this young man with his own eyes when he got back for a short break. At least that's what Frigga told Thor.

"Come with me." she said patting his arm and walked out to the hall and to her purse. She dug into it and pulled out a large package and handed it to Thor.

Thor stood there in stupor for a short time before he blushed violently, all the way to his ears and held the package out as far as his hands could reach. "Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-MOTHER!" he finally said loudly.

"What?" Frigga raised her brow. "I bought it yesterday at the drugstore. Even if your partner is a man you can't have unprotected sex with him. Not at first at least."

Thor was horrified by both the box of condoms currently in his hands _AND_ his mother. He couldn't get a single, correct word out.

"Oh, hush now, you silly boy." Frigga said playfully. "I'm not a stranger to sex. How do you think your were created? Not that your father and my bedroom is any of your business."

"Mom!" he exclaimed.

"Now, now." she said and took his wrist and pulled him back to the living room. Despite her smaller stature she easily pushed her son down on the couch. "I waited until you got a significant other to have this talk, but since you are an adult now you are in control of your own sex life. Still, it doesn't hurt to have the basics down. You don't want to hurt Loki, now do you?"

The last part made Thor calm down and listen to his mother. Even as he was blushing like a tomato.

"Now." Frigga started. "I don't know everything that goes on between two men in the bedroom, since I can only guess, so all I can do is give you some advices, and you will have to explore the rest with your lover in private. It is important to talk so don't hold anything back from Loki if you ever plan on sharing your bodies. Nothing will come from trying to sound experienced, you will only fumble and make a fool of yourself. Like your father." she saw the incredible look on Thor's face and laughed. "Yes." she admitted good heatedly. "Your father said that he wasn't a virgin and made a fool of himself during our first time. So be honest. It takes you much further with your partner."

"Okay." Thor said before casting a look down on the condom box. When he saw the _MIX_ label, he blushed and looked away. "Wha-what else?"

Frigga leaned back and folded her arms over her chest. "Since neither of you have everything a woman does. Your options are either oral or anal play." If Thor could blush harder it was happening. "You can explore your other options together in private, but I can give you some points on oral and anal."

"Oh God." he mumbled.

Frigga stopped at his remark and slapped him on the arm. "Don't be a baby. You are already 18. This is nothing if you want a happy sex life with your partner. Don't you want to please Loki in the bedroom?"

Flashes of Loki in his bedroom, or maybe it was their future shared bedroom created by his fantasies, made Thor calm down. He did want to bring the other pleasure. He didn't want to cause anything that might harm him. He wanted to be there for Loki.

"Go on." he finally said.

"Good." She said when she noticed the change in her son. "Let's start with oral play. All I can say there is to try and test. No one is an expert from the start. You don't have any idea how much my friends talked about it and how some of them couldn't take it all in their mouths without gagging. So take it easy and be sure to relax your throat. And watch your teeth."

Thor nodded.

"About anal sex." Frigga stopped for a minute to think carefully. "Be sure to use lots of lube and condoms. It's also important that you stretch back there." _Stretch?_ Thought Thor before he realized what his mother was talking about and blushed once more at the images in his head. "Even with women, that place is very tight and can be uncomfortable if you are not taking your time to stretch. It can also hurt your partner if you are not prepared properly."

Thor nodded. "Got it."

"Since you have both not been with anyone, I'm guessing, you can probably go bareback. Unprotected that is, but be sure that its what you both want before making that step. It's better for the both of you to play it safe for a while before attempting that." she smiled at her son. "Enjoy each other. Don't rush. There's nothing more amazing than a partner that makes you feel loved and wanted."

Thor smiled back at his mother and nodded. He actually felt that he knew what she was talking about. He was committed everything to memory when the doorbell went off.

Mother and son looked up in surprise.

Frigga walked over to the window and pushed the white curtain to the side to see who were standing there. She saw a teenage boy with pale skin, dark curly hair, and a piece of paper in his hand.

"I think he's here." She said with a warm smile.

Thor shined up and stood up. He walked fast to the door and was about to open it when he realized he was still holding the large package of condoms in his hands.

"_Fuck."_ he cursed under his breath and ran through the house and up the stairs toward his room.

Left down stairs Frigga giggled at her son's antics before she walked calmly toward the front door and opened it.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter 9 ~

Loki had finally found the house and were currently looking up at the massive house. It wasn't even a house. It was a mansion. He had no idea how many rooms there were in there but he held no illusion that the family who lived there were filthy rich.

That was Thor's family.

"Fuck." he whispered as he took in the white stone house with brown frame works around all edges. The roof alone looked to cost more than his own apartment. He checked the front address once more before gathering his courage and walked up to the front door. Contrary to what he had expected, the doors were only average size and almost looked inviting.

"Well, it's now or never." he told himself. If he were at the wrong place he would soon find out when someone opened the door. He pushed the doorbell and a clear, soft ringing doorbell sound, almost like a wind chime, rang out inside the house.

He thought he saw the curtain move in one of the windows when he nervously looked around. Then he heard big steeps approaching the door until they stopped and heard what sounded like a curse and then running away.

Loki narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what was happening. His instinct to run himself was creeping up on him when the door suddenly opened and a small petite lady in her mid-years stood in front of him.

Long curly honey-brown hair that spilled around her pretty face. Light brown eyes looked into his green orbs and somehow he knew he was at the right place.

"You're Loki right?" she asked in a cheery voice. He only nodded. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Frigga. Thor's mother." she held forward her hand to him.

He took it out of politeness but as soon as she had a firm grip on him she pulled him into a hug. "No need to be shy." she put her hands on his arms and pulled back to watch his face. "You are part of our family now."

"Yes." was his only answer as he smiled.

"Oh." She pulled him into another hug. "Thor didn't do you justice. You are so cute." she pulled back with a playful look. "If you ever get bored of my son then you can come to me."

Loki's nerves finally broke and he smiled from his heart. "As much as I would like to take you up on it. I think your son is more than enough for me." He was lead into the house and he couldn't help but admire it. "It's a gorgeous home you have." he commented.

Frigga shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, well... an expensive home is just a decoration. It's nothing if you don't have anyone to share it with. My husband is always away so I don't see him often. But my son, who you have met, fills this house up more than enough." she turned to give him a serious look. "You have no idea how much work it went into repairing this house when he grew up."

Loki laughed. "Is it any different now?"

"No." Frigga confessed with a laugh which joined Loki's. "It's not." steps came from the top. "Speak of the ogre." she said looking up with a smile.

Loki followed her eyes and saw Thor standing at the top with a goofy grin. He wore a white shirt and loose brown pants. Compared to Loki's black pants and green jumper.

"Hi." he said in a small voice.

Thor raised his hand and waved.

"Loki." Frigga said, catching his attention. She raised her hand toward her son. "This is Thor. My son. I apologize for his lack of manners."

Loki laughed as Thor came thundering down. "Mom." he said before wrapping Loki up in a hug. "Missed you." he whispered.

Loki turned his head until he could feel their cheeks were touching. "Do you always miss me?" he asked playfully. But in reality were happy because he too had missed Thor.

"Of course." he said while pulling back. "An hour is to much."

Loki leaned in and kissed Thor gently. "Sorry. I missed you too." he repented.

Thor's arms went around Loki's waist and into his back pockets. "You're forgiven." he placed a kiss on Loki's nose.

"Do you boys want some privacy or do you want to keep my company for a while?" Frigga asked from the sideline. "I would love to get to know Loki some more before you ravish him."

"MOM!" Thor exclaimed, blushing once more. Loki only laughed since he didn't know about earlier.

Loki stepped back so that Thor's hands were pulled from his pockets and he caught one in his and looked at Frigga. "If you have any stories from Thor's younger age then you have my full attention."

"LOKI!"

"More than enough for the day."

"MOM!"

Both Loki and Frigga laughed as they pulled Thor into the kitchen where some plates and glasses were placed out.

"Do you drink coffee or do you prefer some soda?" Frigga asked as she went to her double door fridge.

"Coffee is fine." Loki said as he smelled the fresh batch.

They took a seat at the table while Frigga went around and filled up with various snacks and delicious things. Pretty soon, the kitchen were filled with laughter.

* * *

It wasn't until the sun had completely set for the day that they noticed how much time had went by. They had moved from the kitchen to the living room, and when Loki sat down a safe distance from Thor, the other pouted before pulling him closer so that they were spooning against each other. Frigga took one of the two large padded chairs.

"Oh my... Look outside." Frigga suddenly exclaimed when she saw the darkness. "Do you have far home?" she turned to Loki.

He nodded in acknowledgment. "It was quite far. I should go." he began to stand up when Thor pulled him down.

"You are not going home alone. I won't allow it." he said commandingly. "It's not safe."

"Come one. I will be fine." Loki said in defiance.

"No, Thor is right." Frigga said as she pulled the curtains. "It's not safe this late. You will have to cross some heavily used roads and drivers can be pretty reckless this late. I won't allow anything to happen to you." there were no objecting her words. "You can stay in Thor's room. He has more than enough space for the both of you."

Loki looked from one to the other and he could see that there were no way in hell that they would allow him to leave so he sighed and gave in.

"All right." he said defeated. He really couldn't stand against the united force of his lover _and_ his mother.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapter 10 ~

It was close to midnight until Thor was guiding Loki up the stairs to his room. Frigga had bid her good night and retired two hours earlier than the boys. Loki took in the lavished room. Everything was so much more than his own home that couldn't even be described as the same town.

There were a pristine new corner desk, or was it just unused? Loki had no idea. The red rug was gigantic and covered a big part of the room that was almost as big as Loki's own apartment. A couch against one wall with a flat TV on the opposite wall. A book case filled with books and toys. Then there were a "wall of fame" was the only words Loki could describe it. There were nothing but photo's upon photo all over the wall, when there was not even a single poster in the rest of the room.

Then there were the bed. That is could fit both of them was an understatement. It was big enough for a family of five. Loki almost felt ashamed over his own single bed.

"What are you thinking about?" Thor asked after Loki's prolonged silence.

"No... just.. nothing." Loki turned around and smiled. "I keep forgetting how different our lives are."

Thor looped his arms around Loki, grinning back. "Not in a bad way I hope." he captured his boyfriend's lips.

Loki moaned. "Not right now."

Thor put his large hands on Loki's shoulders and caressed all the way down to his hands which he held onto when he stepped back. "I'm going to take a shower before bed. Do you want to join me?"

"As tempting as the offer is I think I have to pass." Thor pouted. "Come back soon." Loki said in a low tempting voice and half-lidded eyes.

With one last kiss they parted and Loki was left in the room. He admitted that he felt uncomfortable, he would in any room but he also felt a nervous anticipation about sharing the night with Thor.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, testing it. It was soft and inviting, just like Thor. He lifted his legs onto the material and scooped over so that his head rested against one of the big pillows. He could really see why Thor had grown up to be the man he was. If he had grown up in a family like this then he too would be different.

Sighing, he turned over and felt through the soft pillow a sharp edge. Loki frowned because it didn't make any sense and lifted the pillow.

His eyes grew wide as he stared at the package with condoms that lay hidden under the pillow. It was bright and labeled MIX and showed various pictures and names of what was inside. Loki's face grew hot as he realized what he had found.

It felt kind of wrong to pick it up, but Loki couldn't deny that he was curious. He slowly lifted it and turned it to the instruction side.

"_MIX offers a wide variety of condoms to couples that want to explore and enjoy themselves while being protected. From the thin and close contact to the glowing in the dark we will assure your night will be a success. Included are also some packages of lubrication. While some condoms may already be lubricated, there are some that are not and there were will need a little help. It also never hurts to have some extra close to hands to give your partner that little extra."_

Below was a list of what kind of condoms that was included and their special characteristics. Loki turned it over to look at it and he couldn't help but wonder how it would be like using these things.

The door opened and Thor was about to say something when he saw Loki sitting on his bed with something dreadfully familiar in his hands. Something he had forgotten he had hidden in his bed. Thor blushed like a tomato as he swallowed. Loki turned to look at him.

"That is... I mean... I didn't... Mom bought it and... well... that is..." he fumbled for words, but the more he tried to find an excuse and not sound like a pervert he snared himself even deeper in his own words.

Loki got up from the bed and walked closer with the package in his hands. Thor swallowed because he was sure Loki was about to hit him.

Instead, Loki placed the package in his hands, stood up on his toes and whispered into his ear.

"I'm taking a shower after all. Wait for me." and walked out.

Left was Thor with a shocked expression and his mouth hanging open. The innocent condom package in his hands.

* * *

When Loki came back to the room, Thor had removed the T-shirt he had put on after his shower and waited on the bed in just his comfort pants. The paper package lay on the bed next to him as he watched Loki close the door and walk up to the bed.

The dark haired teen had taken one of the white fluffy bathroom robes. He stood by the edge of the bed and looked at Thor, his nerves creeping up on him but he pushed them aside and crawled on top of the bed. Little drops of water clinging to his ankles and hair as he got a kiss before sitting close to Thor and taking the still unopened package in their hands.

They shared a look before Thor held onto the the bottom and let Loki open the other end, revealing thin plastic squares in different colors.

Thor spilled it out on the bed so they could sort out the content. Immediately Loki picked out some small black things that had _lubrication_ written on them and put the aside. Thor reached for a black-green condom that said _glow in the dark_ before putting it back. He then picked up a package and looked over to the box inscription to find out more.

He had no idea where to start because he had no idea what he should use first so he just handed Loki the condom and waited nervously. Loki turned it over and saw the words: _Extra Thin,_ and decided that this was a good start as any.

"Okay." he said and scooped up the rest of the condoms and put them on the night table before turning to Thor. "Do you know what to do?" he asked, trying to set a pace where neither of them would feel left out or nervous.

Thor remembered his mother's words. "Only from what mom told me when she gave it too me. I-I've... never had sex before so I would like to take it slow." he said, blushing from his ears. "We can start with what we know and take it from there." he suggested with a shrug.

Loki nodded. "Sounds good." he raised and lowered his hand which still held the chosen condom before giving it to Thor.

Thor stared at it for a moment before taking it in his hand, reached over to Loki and swept him down in a deep kiss on the bed. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor and melted into the kiss and tried not to think too deeply into what they were about to do.

His hands touched the naked skin of Thor's back and he felt his heart race. Thor pulled them over to get them away from the edge of the bed, and he lay under with Loki on top. The robe becoming undone and hanging open at his chest.

Thor reached in and brushed the nipple that he had played with the other day. He ran his fingers over it and watched as Loki took a deep breath before relaxing into his touch.

As if reading each others mind, Loki sat up straddling Thor's legs, allowing his boyfriend to sit up and lean closer to his chest. Thor put one hand on Loki's back before taking the sensitive nipple in his mouth and played with it. Loki groaned and held onto Thor's head as he was swept away. The last of Thor's hands came down and squeezed Loki's butt as the robe started to fall from Loki's shoulder.

The milky pale skin teased him to leave a mark on it and that was what he intended to do. Abandoning one nipple for the other he granted it the same attention he had the first, drawing new sounds from Loki.

When he pulled away to look up at Loki's flushed face he knew that what he was doing was right. They shared another kiss before Thor nibbled his way down Loki's throat, collarbone, and over his chest until he found one of the nipples again. His hands held Loki close as his prick filled and started to strain against his pants.

Loki felt it against his own growing erection that were trying to peek through the open robe.

Thor, who wanted to give Loki more pleasure pushed him back against the bed and spread the robe until it was only hanging on by the belt at his waist. Loki's manhood stood proud and waiting for Thor who felt a rush of lust hit him.

On the bed waited Loki for him, and this night was theirs alone.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

~ Chapter 11 ~

Thor reached for the condom before focusing his attention on Loki once more. He reached forward and let his fingers trail over the hard flesh, causing Loki to gasp. He ripped open the package and took out the small, thin, see-through, rubber ring. Thor tried to remember what school had taught them on putting on a condom. One of the only things they taught teenagers.

As Loki watched him, he pinched the top of it and put it against the head of Loki's prick. He then continued to roll the rubber down the shaft until it covered most of it. Loki moaned at the feeling of something "holding" him so tightly. His hands clawed at the cover and his feet pushed against it as he arched his back.

Happy with his work, Thor didn't wait to lean down and began to pleasure Loki with his mouth. It didn't take much to have his lover squirming under him and while the condom felt weird, it wasn't that unpleasant. He tested to swallow Loki but quickly found that he couldn't do it and settled on jerking the lower part while sucking the head into his mouth.

Loki's leg came up next to Thor's head and without warning he let out a strangled groan as he filled the condom with his seed. Loki lay gasping on the bed as his prick pumped his release into the rubber and saved Thor from any startled exclaimed that he otherwise would have let out.

He watched as Loki grew soft in front of his eyes and how the condom started to slide. Catching it in his hand he guided the rubbed of the last part, leaving a coated prick resting against Loki's tight.

When Loki had regained his breath he sat up and leaned closer to Thor. "Please." he said. "Take me."

* * *

Loki moaned loudly as his ass were being stretched by three of Thor's fingers for what felt like an eternity. He lay on his stomach with two newly opened lubrication seals beside them. Above him was Thor, now equally naked as Loki and his prick already covered by a condom.

He watched Loki's reaction closely and when he was happy with how easy his fingers slid into the warm body, he pulled them out with a whine from Loki.

While Loki wiggled his bum for his fingers, Thor shifted closer and parted Loki's legs with his knees. The pillow under Loki's hips helped giving them levitation and comfort for Loki. He leaned closer and with one hand on Loki's bum, and one around his aching prick, he guided himself to where he wanted to be.

When the head touched the hole he was surprised that there were still resistance against him but knowing how easily his fingers had stretched Loki he put some pressure against the hole and felt his head slowly slide inside.

It was tight and warm. Loki gasped at the intrusion and gripped the pillow under his head, and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Thor groaned deep in his chest. "Oh, God." he whispered.

When he was almost fully inside he rested his head against Loki's back and breathed deeply, waiting for Loki to catch up with him.

"It's fine. Move." was his signal to slowly pull out before pushing inside again. Both their voices joined in a mutual sound as Thor set a slow pace before slowly speeding up. He wasn't fucking Loki into the mattress but he was getting firmer and Loki was coming to meet him.

Their release wasn't the most perfect but for them it was mind blowing. First was Thor, coming in the condom with a shudder. Loki lay hot under him and when he realized Loki hadn't come with him he pulled out with a sigh and turned Loki over and helped him to his moaning release.

Thor held Loki close as their eyes started to grow heavy. He pulled of the condom and threw it to the floor before stepping out of bed to turn off the light before returning to bed and pulling the cover up over them.

They settled close to each other and as their bodies hummed in satisfaction they fell asleep.

* * *

It was close to lunch time the next morning and Frigga had still not seen her son or his lovely boyfriend. She knew that they hadn't gotten up yet but she was feeling lonely and wanted to spend more time with them before they left to do whatever they wanted to fill their day.

She left her cup of coffee and the cookies she had made on the table before making her way up the stairs. She stood outside the door and listened carefully so she wouldn't walk in on them during something.

With two knocks on the door she put her hand on the door knob and turned it. "Thor? Are you awake yet? It's time to-OH!"

Thor and Loki turned to stare at Frigga who had just opened the door to reveal them intimately together. The only thing that saved their dignity was the cover.

"Sorry!" she said before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Thor sat with his head between his arms at the kitchen table, with Loki next to him looking very embarrassed.

"Oh, grow up." Frigga said as she made their breakfast. "It's not like it's the end of the world."

"You just walked in on us." Thor said without looking up.

"So?" Frigga questioned. "I gave you those condoms for a reason. It's not like I don't know what sex is."

"I'm your son." Thor defended himself.

"And?" Frigga turned around with a plate in her hand with pancakes. "I gave birth to you mister. I might not want to know everything about your sex life but I think I'm implied to at least know something."

"And now you know too much already." Thor mumbled.

Frigga gave him the eye before putting the pancakes down on the table. "Eat up, Loki." she said with a smile. "Before this buff comes to his senses and eats the whole lot."

Loki looked at Thor before getting seduced by the smell of breakfast. Maybe it was because Frigga wasn't his mother that he wasn't as embarrassed like Thor but it had been over the line when she walked in. He just knew how to put things behind him, otherwise he would never let go of his own problem.

It didn't take long for Thor to be teased by the smell of the pancakes and stole five in one go.

Both Frigga and Loki watched Thor as the young man devoured all five pancakes with syrup and berries before going for another five.

Frigga turned to Loki. "How old are you?"

His whole attention was drawn to the older woman who still looked like a Goddess despite having a grown child. "17. I'll be 18 in another 2 months."

"Oh, you are only two months younger than Thor then." she looked between them before putting her hand to her temple and sighed. "And still you act so much older than my own son."

Thor opened his mouth to protest but his mother gave him a look that warned him about talking with food in his mouth, leaving him only glaring down at his plate as the pair shared a smile.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

~ Chapter 12 ~

The days went by so fast. Days turned to weeks, and weeks soon turned into a month. Still their time together seemed to last far longer than that. All the time they spent together seemed to bring them closer to each other. During the weekdays when they had school, Loki and Thor met up after school for an hour or two in _their_ classroom. After having given each other their virginity that night in Thor's room, they ended up having sex and working their way through the now worn and bruised box of condoms Frigga had given them. Even at school their appetite for each other seemed endless. The table they had used for their friendly talks and sketching had become their private spot where they enjoyed each other.

But everything wasn't perfect. Loki was still being rather reserved about coming out officially to either school or Thor's friends. He didn't feel comfortable just yet no matter how much he loved Thor. That had convinced his blond lover to keep his mouth shut unless he wanted to take the consequences of loosing Loki. So he restrained himself if - in a rare moment - he noticed Loki walk through the hall or other areas he and his friends were occupying.

However, the weekends tended to be more of a personal getaway where Loki came to stay at Thor's place. It had become a place where Loki felt safe, even Frigga's dotting had softened him up. Although they sought out the privacy of Thor's room many times, Loki also enjoyed talking with Thor's mother. Like the mother he had lost. His life had never been more peaceful or perfect than now.

The only thing that made Loki nervous was that Thor's father, Odin, was coming home for a few days. He knew little about the man other than what Thor and Frigga had told him to make him feel calm. It still didn't change the fact that he would soon meet the father of the family. A title he had learned to fear.

So it was that way, while feeling loved and unsure, the box of 50 condoms ended up with only eight remaining the day before Odin would return home.

* * *

The desk banged against the wall in a mix of moans and the sound of flesh slapping together. Thor held tightly onto Loki who had his legs high over his shoulders as Thor fucked him with everything he had.

Loki buckled against Thor's thrust as he pumped his own length until he reach climax and brought with him Thor over the edge. They rested against each other, trying to catch their breath as Thor slipped from Loki and the green, knotty condom barely hanged on. The tip filled with his seed.

They stared at each other before sharing a kiss and separating. Loki lay still on the desk for a while as Thor sat down on one of the chairs. Not even bothering to remove the condom as he leaned forward and touched Loki who looked absolutely delicious.

"What are you thinking about?" Thor had learned that unless he asked, Loki wouldn't share his thoughts with him.

"Just thinking about tomorrow." Loki confessed.

"Nervous?" Thor asked. Loki nodded. "You shouldn't be. My dad will adore you just the same as mom do."

"I know." he really tried to convince himself of this but he found it harder and harder that the governor would accept the son of a murderer for his own son.

"Hey!" Loki turned his head to look at Thor who smiled big at him. "Don't think about it too much. Everything will be just fine."

All Loki did was smile back.

* * *

"Don't worry." Thor whispered as they stood outside Thor's house. Odin's car in the drive in and the lights on in the living room where they could see a finely plated table stood. "He'll love you."

Thor tightened his grip before leading Loki to the door and inside.

Frigga came to meet them with a big smile and a hug. Soon after her came an elderly man with white hair and grim lines.

Loki immediately recognized the man as Odin from all the photos he had seen in the house. He put on his best smile as Thor presented them.

"Loki, this is my father Odin. Father, this is my boyfriend Loki." he smiled happily and didn't notice the strange mood that began to fall over them. Loki reached out his hand to shake Odin's.

"I'm Loki Laufeyson. It's a pleasure to met you, sir." Odin grunted a response while his eyes seized Loki up from head to toe. The reception was chilling.

"Well," Frigga tried to break the tension. "Dinner is ready so why don't we all go seat ourselves?" She lead Odin into the dinning room.

Thor came up next to Loki and placed his hand reassuringly on Loki's shoulder.

"Give him some time. He'll warm up."

He didn't. The whole dinner was a frosty affair and Loki could feel Odin's eyes on him the whole time. Not able to take it he cut his stay short and bid his farewell before dessert, just to get out of there. Thor bid his lover good night and gave him a kiss that begged for forgiveness before he closed the door.

"What the hell was that?" Thor demanded when he came back into the room where Odin still sat. Frigga had started to put away their plates.

"Language." She warned, but Thor just dismissed it.

"Do you have any idea how nervous Loki was meeting you? Mom and I had to calm him days before tonight that you are a nice person, and you give that shitty performance?" Frigga hissed. "What the hell do you have to say for yourself?"

Odin sat with his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. He look off into space before focusing on Thor. "I want you to break up with that boy."

Thor's world froze. "WHAT?"

"He's not good for you." Odin continued.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"THOR! Language. DEAR! What's the meaning of this?" Frigga commanded when she couldn't take it anymore.

Odin was quiet for a while before he shook his head and stood up. "There are some things in this world that are not meant to be and this is one of them. Thor," he looked his son straight in the eyes. "Don't ever see Loki again. It's for your own good."

"NO! You can't decide that for me. I love Loki. I'm never going to leave him." Thor declared.

Odin slammed his hands against the table, making all remaining china and silver to quiver. "Listen to me," Odin said quietly. "You have to stay away from Loki. You can not stay together."

"For what reason? His family history?" Thor threw his hands out like the subject was an object. "_You_ of all wouldn't judge someone based on that? Isn't that what you _taught me_?"

Odin made his way toward his shared bedroom with Frigga. "This is not open for discussion." he simply stated in a cold tone. "Never see that boy again."

Thor stood frozen when the door closed between them, ending their argument.

He couldn't believe his father had just said all that.

Thor ran to his room and slammed his door shut just to went some anger. He threw himself on his bed and was assaulted by the scent of Loki. It set his heart racing and he wanted to hold his boyfriend to make sure the other wasn't leaving him.

This had to be a nightmare.

He waited until all lights were out in the house before getting up and gathering the most important; phone, wallet, and a jacket. Thor then went to the window in his room and opened it.

With years of practice of sneaking out to meet his friends he climbed down the wall and landed smoothly on the grass underneath. He wasted no time at all getting going from the neighborhood and into town. He needed to see Loki.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

~ Chapter 13 ~

Thor looked around the area and tried to remember the way Loki had told him to get to his home. He rarely was in this kind of neighborhood, he wasn't used to apartments. All those he knew, family, friends, or relatives lived in big houses.

It was this time he really realized the big difference in how he and Loki had grown up.

When he came to the door with the correct number he checked the list of people living there and he finally found Loki's name. He couldn't help the smile before making his way up the stairs to the right apartment.

There were a light coming out through the window next to the dark brown door with _Loki Laufeyson_ so Thor knew that his boyfriend were still awake, probably come home a few minutes before him.

He pushed the doorbell and not even ten seconds later the door opened with a surprised Loki filling is eyes.

"Thor." he breathed before he was swept up in Thor's arms. The blond man let out a trembling breath and captured Loki's lips.

* * *

Frigga closed the door behind her with a sour look on her face. She saw her husband sitting on his side of the bed with his elbows on his knees.

"Do you want to tell me what happened tonight?" her normally friendly tone was nothing like it.

Odin didn't respond.

The woman put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Let me put it this way: what do you have against Loki?"

"That boy is no good for Thor." Odin replied in a quiet voice.

"No good? You sound like your father found out we were expecting Thor. He said Thor would be a _good for nothing_."

"That was different." Odin said offended.

"How so?" now she crossed her arms over her chest. "You knew how happy Thor was about introducing Loki to you and you just tell him to break up with Loki for no reason."

"There is reason."

"No there isn't." Frigga couldn't believe her ears. "You have given no reason and if you are talking about his family then help me God I will throw you out on your ass" Frigga never cursed. Which was a warning on how angry she truly was.

Odin shook his head with a deep resigned sigh. "Some things are left unsaid. It's just better if Thor never sees Loki again."

Before Odin knew it, Frigga had him by the ear and pulled him from their bedroom.

He exclaimed in pain, "What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"If you don't give me an answer then you are not living in this house." Her pinch was not to be messed with. Her body might be small but her fingers packed a punch that brought men three time her size to their knees.

She pulled Odin to their front door and was about to throw him out when he relented, not wanting to cause any press scandals because even if they lived in a nice neighborhood, there were always the gossip channel when something happened. Being thrown out wouldn't be let go off.

"I will tell. I will tell." he said and his wife let go. He straightened his back and looked at the petite woman before lowering his head in defeat. "I need something strong."

* * *

Thor was amazed on how someone could live in such a small place. It was tidy, almost too tidy. There were Loki's place in the apartment and then there were the other side. Like a line had been drawn where he wouldn't go. And then there were a door. At the end of the apartment that looked beat up and dusty.

Loki was currently fixing something from his fridge when the question came.

"What's behind that door?"

It was an innocent question but the answer took out so much.

Loki put down the knife he had been cutting bread with and looked down at the slices. Just like that door it was a slice of his life. He turned around and looked intently on Thor who began to think that he had asked the wrong question.

"Maybe it's time you knew everything." Loki walked over to Thor and took his hand before leading him slowly to the door. To Thor it was strange and nothing special about the door, but to Loki it was like walking down a nightmare hall.

"I haven't been completely honest with you Thor." he couldn't look at his boyfriend. "After Laufey went to jail I was all alone. If I had been younger then I could have been adopted but no one wanted me, thinking I would be just like Laufey. So I never left our home."

It took Thor a minute to process what Loki was trying to tell him but he began to see the whole picture. "So this is..."

Loki reach for the handle and turned it slowly.

The room was dark so Loki reached for the switch and it was a glaring light that came on. Thor pulled in a deep breath as his eyes took in the room. It wasn't big by any means, and the lower walls and floor were scratched up in what looked like numbers and words. There were a corner of some books that were collecting dust, and a light square in the middle of the floor.

Loki let go of Thor's hand and walked into the room. He stopped in the middle and turned around with his arms wide out. "This is where I spent five years of my life." Neither his face or his voice had any warm or humane emotions. It was just dead.

Thor looked around. "What are all these numbers?" stepping into the room carefully.

"Me." Loki confessed, looking down at it too. "Trying to entertain myself."

"And that is..?" Thor pointed to what looked like a bleached spot.

Loki nodded. "That's where the freezer stood. I used to tell her stories so I wouldn't feel so lonely. Stupid right? How much is a dead person for company?"

For the first time Thor saw Loki as he truly was. His life. His past. His whole world. He could actually see the little kid with black hair sitting in the corner by the books that he had read so many times he could probably quote every single word. The little kid sitting by the freezer that contained the dead body of his mother, silent, talking. Scratching in number and words to keep himself busy as the time came and went. The door opening to let the man he called dad put a plate of food for him to eat for the day. It was all so clear.

Even as an adult, or even almost an adult, Loki hadn't left the hell he had grown up in.

With his heart bleeding for the other, Thor walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's all right now. I'm here with you and I'm not leaving you."

Loki felt numb for a while before it felt like his whole body was coming alive. His eyes burned with tears that fell down his face and he tucked his head into Thor's neck, letting out everything that had haunted him for so long.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

~ Chapter 14 ~

Frigga put the glass of whiskey in front of her husband who lifted it and took a deep sip. The woman sat herself on the other side of the table with hard eyes that expected nothing else but the truth.

"So?" she pressured.

Odin didn't say anything at first but looked down at the whiskey as if he could escape in it. "The reason why I'm against Thor's relationship isn't a short story."

"So start at the beginning." said Frigga sharply. For once she didn't like how her husband tried to avoid the subject.

The elder man swallowed hard before he opened his mouth. "I knew Loki's mother long ago. Before either Thor or Loki were born."

"Was she an old girlfriend?" wondered Frigga. This she hadn't expected.

"No." Odin shook his head. "Fárbauti worked in the same group as me. She was an engaging woman who loved to laugh and made everyone happy. A lovely woman. The only error we all agreed on was that she had married a brute. Laufey."

"Loki's father." Frigga nodded her head. "From what I've heard he was a violent man."

"Violent wasn't even the word." Odin didn't look up from his glass. "She was good, really good, at hiding her bruises and injuries. She would say that it was just her period, hide it behind something else, but we all knew."

"So why didn't she leave him?" Frigga folded her hands in front of her. "She sounds like a smart woman, she could have gotten away."

"Laufey wasn't that kind of man you just left. That man is a demon. Blackmail, threats, violence. It was all first nature to him. He could make a cup of water seem like an execution." Odin fell silent for a few minutes as if he were caught between wanting to run or finish.

"Go on." she said softly.

"It was late one night. I was working late when I found her under her desk – hiding – scared. She confessed to me that night that she had had a miscarriage not long ago. At Laufey's hand. I stayed with her through the night as silent comfort as she poured her heart out what she had been through. I don't even want to think about the things he did to her." Once more the memories seemed to pull him under and Frigga had some mercy on him.

"I can't begin to understand that kind of hell. You were very brave and kind to stay with her." a smile spread on her lips. "She must have been more than overjoyed when Loki was born." she remembered when Thor was born. Her own happiness. "But I don't see how this should make you have anything against her son being with Thor. If anything else, you should be proud."

Odin covered over his eyes and let out a pathetic sound like it pained him to continue. Frigga reached over the table to comfort him. "It's okay. Just continue when you are ready."

"No-you see... I have-there is...please...I can't..." he wanted to leave but Frigga held him still with a calm and strong face and spirit.

"You've carried whatever happened with you for over 18 years. It obviously pains you, so let me share it with you. We can work through it together. For them too."

"Loki is my son."

Everything was blank in Frigga's head and her eyes stared blankly at her husband. "What?" her voice was small.

"Loki is my son." Odin repeated just as miserable.

Frigga looked around as if trying to gather her wits. "Don't be ridiculous. How can Loki be your son unless-"

"I had an affair with Fárbauti." he could feel his wife's whole body tense on the other side of the table but he still couldn't look at her. "It started that night when I comforted her. I didn't know what to do the next day because I knew I was wrong to sleep with her but she needed someone to lean on. I didn't have the heart to reject her despite we both were already married. It lasted for five years. Then you told me that you were pregnant and I knew that it couldn't go on any longer. Not when we finally would have our own child. I ended my affair with her that day and we went different ways. She came back one month later and told me she was pregnant and that it was mine. I couldn't risk everything and made her promise to never tell anyone the truth. She was hurt by my words and shortly after that resigned her position. I didn't see her again until the day of her murder was known."

Frigga swallowed and it hurt her throat. "That-that would make Thor and Loki..." she couldn't finish.

"Brothers." Odin finished for her, speaking the condemned word. "They are half-brothers."

She leaned back and put her hands over her mouth and tried to breath. This had to be a nightmare.

"How?" her broken voice made Odin look up at her and it pained him to see his wife like this. "_How could you_?" her tears swelled over. "How could you do this to _me_? _**To them**_?" her voice shrieked at the end.

Odin shook his head in despair. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I _didn't know_ any of this would happen." he reached over to touch Frigga. "Please._ You have to believe me_."

Frigga stood up so sharply that the chair fell back. "Get out." her voice was small at first, but the second time it was almost screaming. "_**GET OUT.**_" and she ran to her room and locked the door behind her.

Odin couldn't do anything. He just sat in the kitchen with the glass of whiskey in front of him and put his head in his hand.

"I didn't know this would happen." he whispered brokenly.

* * *

At the same time.

Thor had pulled Loki out of the room and closed the door behind them. He kissed Loki tenderly as he walked backward toward Loki's small single bed. They fell on top of it and cuddled together while continuing kissing.

"I want you." whispered Thor. "So badly."

"Then have me." Loki answered. "Love me."

It didn't take long before all their clothes were on the floor and they were touching each other intimately. For a moment Thor hesitated when he realized he didn't have any condoms but his protest was silenced when Loki encouraged him to still go on.

After carefully stretching Thor scooped up closer behind Loki. He felt the unprotected tip touch Loki and he could tell the difference immediately. Together they joined together in quiet sighs and moans. There were no rush or frenzy as they moved as one. Thor put his face against Loki's neck and breathed in the smell that was only Loki. He couldn't get enough of it and it edged him on.

Sex between them had always been mind blowing and addicting, but this was something else. This was beyond everything they knew.

From their position Thor kept brushing against Loki's prostate and it made Loki react so beautifully and encouraging Thor closer to his own climax.

Thor came first with a strangled groan against Loki's neck as he trembled. His hot release hit Loki's gland and the unexpected and unfamiliar feeling sent him too over the edge, his body squeezing everything from Thor before they returned to the realm of mortals.

Loki whimpered when he felt Thor slip from his body and turned around carefully. His lover's hand came up and brushed against his face before their lips said everything they wanted in a single kiss.

When they pulled apart they snuggled together.

"I love you." whispered Loki to Thor.

One of Thor's hands came up to caress Loki's hair.

"Always."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

~ Chapter 15 ~

Early the next morning, Thor and Loki said good bye. Thor had to go back to his home so that he didn't worry his parents too much. They parted with a kiss before Thor ran home. He checked his cell phone and saw that no one had called him, and it was still early morning and the air were still cold from the night. That meant his parents hadn't noticed he was gone. Hopefully he could get back and then he would convince his father of his love for Loki.

He got back safe and sound and climbed the wall to his window. When he landed inside his room he shuffled away his shoes and switched his T-shirt to give the illusion of having just woken up. He knew he wouldn't be able to go to sleep before he talked to his father.

When he came down he saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of steaming tea in front of her and her head resting against her hand with closed eyes.

"Morning." Thor said softly as he walked into the kitchen.

Frigga opened her eyes and tried to give a smile to her child. "Mornin'," she said.

"Where's father?" he asked.

"Gone." Frigga just said.

"Gone where?" he slowly eased down in the chair opposite side.

She only shrugged. "I threw him out."

"Oh." there were a short silence where Frigga took a sip of her tea.

"So where have you been?" she finally asked.

"How-?"

"You are no long so small and light. I heard you climb up the wall, just like I've heard for years." Frigga answered, setting down the cup. "Next time, use the door."

Thor blushed a little because he hadn't expected that his mother knew about his escape route.

"I went to see Loki." Thor confessed and missed the slight halt in Frigga's body. "I had to make sure he was all right."

She held her son's eyes without betraying anything. "And how was he?"

"Fine." Thor hesitated slightly before continuing. "I saw the room."

"The room?"

Thor nodded. "He still lives in the same apartment as the his mother was murdered in."

"God." Frigga's hand came up to cover her mouth in horror. "Why is he still living there?"

"Apparently no one wanted to adopt him, and from what I gather he couldn't leave her memory behind. I'm not really sure but I think it's also a place where he can work through what happened. To leave it all behind. He did spend five years in that room. It was everything he knew." Thor looked miserable.

"Are you all right honey?" Frigga was really concerned at her son's obvious suffering.

"No." he confessed in a strained voice. "I can't even think of what Loki's life has been like up until now. I-I mean... I don't ever want to make him feel hurt again. I can't bear it."

Frigga felt her heart constrict and cut of all blood flow. She reached over and touched his hand, patting it comfortably. "Then don't let him be hurt." she said quietly.

For a moment they just looked at each other before Thor smiled gently and placed his own hand on top of hers. He didn't need any words to express what his heart was feeling. He stood up to go back to his room, but he halted in the doorway and turned back.

"Did father tell you why he wants me to break up with Loki?"

It was there on the tip of her tongue, but saying it out loud was something she couldn't do. So she just shook her head, feeling dead on the inside. "No."

Thor nodded as he accepted her answer and walked up to his room to get some real rest.

Left alone in the kitchen Frigga could only stare at where Thor had stood only seconds earlier.

"Oh, Gods." she moaned. Crushed by everything. "He's your brother." whispered she in a broken cry for honesty. "You're in love with your own brother."

She felt sick to her stomach.

Her thoughts played out her memory of Loki and everything she had learned about him. She could see the shy boy outside her door when she opened the door that very first day and now it was all different. Loki was her husband's son from an affair. He held blood band with Thor. Her loved husband had cheated on her.

A sob left her throat as she moved away the cup to put her head against the table.

She didn't know what was worse. Odin cheating on her or her son having an incestuous relationship with his unknown half-brother. This was all so screwed up.

And still, she couldn't say the truth to Thor. She knew how much they loved each other. She had seen the tender affection she herself had once felt for Odin. How could she tell them that they were half-brothers and break them apart after encouraging them. Could she take away the happiness Loki had finally found?

"It's not fair. It's not fair." she could only whimper. "Why?" big tears ran down her face. "Why you bastard?"

Had he come clean when it happened this would have been avoided. Had her bastard of a man only confessed and taken in Loki before he was cheated out of life and love.

It could destroy Thor if he knew the truth. It could destroy them all. Hell, it was already happening because she didn't know what to do even with the truth. Could she come clean and make everything all right again. Why did this have to happen to them. She didn't know what to do anymore.

She did her best to restrain her tears to keep Thor from hearing her cry, but she couldn't stop the tears from escaping.

* * *

A knock on his door drew Loki from his studies and he knew it had to be Thor. There were no other that would otherwise knock on his door. He put aside his pen and stood up and made his way to the door as the grin on his face grew bigger and bigger with each step.

"Did you forget anything?" he asked when he opened the door but it was immediately wiped away when everything froze in front of him.

The blood drained from his body and he couldn't move as he stared at the imposing person in front of him.

"Yeah, I forgot something."

With a strong hand grabbing Loki's throat he cut of any scream for help the young man might have made. With cold eyes that demanded blood, Laufey towered over Loki with a menacing face.

"You."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

~ Chapter 16 ~

When he woke up, Odin had no idea how many hours he had slept in his car, but it had left him with a bad back. Not that he didn't deserve it.

There were so many things that he had messed up that his back didn't even count.

He had never thought this would happen. He never meant for any of this to happen.

He truly loved Frigga and she was the only woman he wanted, but his affair with Fárbauti had been something he couldn't control. He admitted that he hadn't loved her like his wife, but he couldn't deny that if he hadn't felt something he wouldn't have cheated on his beloved wife for _five_ _years_. She was a lovely woman that were easy to love.

And he couldn't help his hurt feelings when he learned that he might never have children just a few weeks earlier. When Frigga didn't become pregnant for years into their marriage, they sought out a doctor who confirmed that his sperm count was very low. So low in fact that they should consider another option. Being raised old fashioned they tried for a long time, but close to the end, they started to look at other options.

For Odin it had been with a heavy heart because he really longed for his own child.

So when Thor was conceived he had been over the moon, and at the same time knew just how much he had to lose. He never excepted Fárbauti to become pregnant too.

To suddenly have two children when the doctor said his chances were slim to none made his heart explode in joy, but he also despaired that one of them were born out of wedlock. No one could understand him. How miserable he had been during those years. They could all blame him for this but never understand his feelings. He had screwed up, he would never deny it. But he never meant for others to pay for his mistake.

When Frigga told him about Thor finding a boyfriend named Loki, he had been genuinely happy. He hadn't known what his second son's name were, so sure that he had been moved far away by the authority that they would never cross paths again. Since Fárbauti had disappeared he really had been sure she somehow had left Laufey and moved to a safe place. Believing that they at least were alive and well. How naïve he had been.

However, when he came face to face with a man that looked so much like Fárbauti and bore the last name Laufeyson, he knew just who this young man was, and he also knew what Thor's relationship with Loki were. He tried to act normally but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Not knowing the truth.

The things he had fought so hard to protect were being taken from him and there were nothing he could do anymore.

He might be called names and blamed for it all, but they could never understand the pain he felt when he had to give up his second child without even knowing its name.

Odin put his head to the steering wheel and sighed in pain that came both from his body and soul.

He might have made things better if he had claimed Loki as his own right from the start, or even adopted him after he learned the horrible event.

But he was a coward. Plain and simple.

Because he had no other excuses for his actions.

* * *

It hurt. It hurt so much. Everything hurt.

Laufey had taken a big event and rolled it into a small one. For someone of his built it didn't take much to subdue another half his weight.

The big man sat on the table and looked at the bloody mess he had made on the floor.

"You look like that bitch that it's almost freaky." Laufey said in a hard tone. "That cheating bitch thought that she could hide everything by acting like nothing was wrong." he took a swing from the beer he had gotten on the way over here. He swiped the foam from his lips. "I guess that it makes you the same as her, you bitch." he spat.

He jumped to his feet and walked over to Loki who lay on the floor in his own blood. He couldn't think of anything other than that everything hurt.

"I bet you fuck around all the time. Just like her." he kicked Loki in the ribs and he heard with satisfaction how something broke. "Fucking bitches trying to make a fool out of me." he threw the bottle against the wall and it shattered in a mix of beer and shards.

"I don't know why I kept you alive, you little fucker. Nothing but trouble. You did nothing but screw up my life. I thought that I could get some money but the bitch didn't even leave a hint or trail. Fucking slut." he took another beer from the bag he had brought, and then reached for the knife inside his pocket.

"Do you have any idea what I had to go through in jail to get out? How many mother-fuckers I had to rape and teach not to touch me." He knocked the capsule of against the table, leaving a mark. "Not even a inch of respect, but I taught them how to respect their betters. Pieces of Shit!"

He downed half the bottle in one go before burping disgustingly when he lowered the bottle. "Never leave unfinished business." he said before going off somewhere in his head.

"That's why..." he looked down at Loki in hate. "I'm cleaning everything up right now."

Loki couldn't even whimper or heard half the things Laufey said to him. He only hoped that Thor wouldn't return any time soon.

* * *

In his room in the luxurious house slept Thor. Completely unaware of what was happening around him to the people he loved and cared for.

His mother was down stairs battling with herself on what to do. To tell him the truth or to keep it secret to spare them all. She were also trying to come to a decision on her husband's infidelity.

At the same time Odin were sitting in his car, trying to decide where to go and what to do. His mind a mess of regret and sadness.

And then there were Loki, trapped in a real nightmare at the violent hand of his so-called father.

The blond boy had no idea of what was happening and it might have been as much a blessing as a curse.

* * *

Laufey dragged Loki by the hair into the room he had spent five years of his childhood. With no care what so ever on Loki's well fare, the man just dumped him in there before walking out the door.

"I'll deal with you later." Laufey said before shutting the door with a bang.

Still dizzy with pain and the loss of blood, Loki still managed to drag his body over to the lighter spot on the floor, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

Once inside the spot he curled up into a ball and hoped that his mother would protect him.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

~ Chapter 17 ~

**AUTHORS NOTE: Between 3-10 November I will be going back to my hometown. Therefore, during this time there will be no updates due to various reasons. I will be back so wait for me.  
**

* * *

He had no idea how long it had been before the door opened again and his nightmare began again.

The stench of beer reached his nose, almost over powering his the smell of his own blood, before a new flare of pain hit him.

Laufey spilled beer on the floor as he stumbled angrily over to the curled up for of Loki. His boot hit Loki square in the head before he took another swing of his bottle.

"Fucking trash." he muttered.

The bottle hit the floor before Laufey came crashing down on him. His full body weight hit Loki and he was barely aware of the hands messing with his pants and it was then he realized what was about to happen. The incoherent talking of Laufey and his rough demanding hands.

So whit what was left in his body, he fought back. He pushed against Laufey's chest and head while his legs came up to shield his lower body. The angry man above him growled in frustration and lashed out. His fist hit Loki's face, making him dizzy, but he continued to do his best to fend for himself.

In his drunk and angry state Laufey erupted in a rage. He started to punch Loki, hard and fast in rapid succession.

His world exploded in red and so much pain that it faded away into nothingness.

* * *

Odin walked up the stairs with a heavy heart. He needed to talk to Loki. Confess the truth even if it meant facing the consequences by his second son. As much as it hurt his heart, he couldn't let Loki pay for his mistakes.

When he came up to the right level, he saw the slander written on the door and around it. It felt like a blow to his guts that Loki had lived here all his life. The name on the door assured him, sadly, that he was at the right door. He was about to knock on it when something inside caught his attention and he stopped his knuckles from making contact with the wood.

Feeling that something were wrong, he did the rude thing of peeking in through the window closest to the door and hoped that he could see what was wrong. He didn't know what to expect or that he would find anything nor if it was the right apartment he were peeking into.

But he did see something move inside and it made him unsure of what was happening.

Then, for only a moment, in a flash that crossed the open door inside, he saw the face of someone he had never wanted to see again.

Laufey.

He had no idea what Laufey were doing outside prison. For all he knew, the bastard shouldn't even be breathing free air.

That's when he knew something were absolutely wrong. Odin knew that he had to call the police and let them handle it, but he were also afraid of what had happened to Loki.

Odin had no time to make up his mind on what was the right thing to do because at that moment the door opened and Laufey stood there, ready to walk away.

He didn't hesitate before swinging his fist at the man and hit him square in the nose, which sent him tumbling backward. Laufey growled in anger at the attack and went for his own kill.

Acting only on instinct, Odin took advantage of Laufey's obvious drunk state, and pushed him into the wall before hitting him in the gut and face. He even kneed the convict in the groin, sending him in pain to the floor. It was an unfair move but at the moment Odin could care less.

But before Odin could react, Laufey launched himself at the man and hit him for all he was worth.

It was a bloody confrontation where neither gave in. Gone were right and wrong and all that were left was instincts. Pure and simple. Somewhere in his mind, Odin knew that someone had to be calling for the police because there were no mistaking what was happening from the sound they were making. They hit walls, floor, objects, things went flying and broke, making the apartment a deadly trap.

Laufey took a big swing with his fist which made Odin jump back to avoid it. Unfortunately he hit a door and it gave way under his weight. The old man fell backward onto the floor and he was hit by a pungent smell. He could hear Laufey coming closer to enter the room too but Odin's attention wasn't on him anymore.

It was on the bloody body laying in the middle of the room.

His heart stopped because he could clearly see Loki's face through the bruises and blood, and he couldn't tell it the young man were breathing or not. All he could see was the blood pooling under him.

Something snapped inside Odin at that moment. The moment Laufey were above him with a broken bottle in his hand, Odin lashed out and he couldn't remember what he did after that. When he came to he was sitting on top of Laufey and the man lay unconscious under him. Blood stained his fists and his breath were labored.

However, there were only one thing on his mind that made sense.

Loki.

He crawled off the felon, not caring if he hurt him in the process or not. He made his way toward the room and for the first time could really take in the whole scene. It was so brutal and bloody that he was sure Loki was dead. A realization which made him numb.

He walked over and feel to his knees next to Loki. Odin didn't know what to do with his hands because he couldn't bear to touch his son and cause him more harm, but he couldn't keep his hands off him either. When he finally put his fingers against Loki's neck he knew that the moment he felt a faint beat his whole world broke down in relief. Careful not to move Loki he removed his hands and reached inside his pocket and pulled out a cracked mobile phone.

With a curse he punched the screen and to his relief, the screen came alive. His fingers trembled as he put in the 911 call before putting the phone to his ear. The noise on the other end was not something he could make out.

Desperation taking over.

"Hello? Help! He's been attacked. He needs an ambulance. There's so much blood, you have to come quickly. Please! He's dying. The address is..."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

~ Chapter 18 ~

Thor sat next to the hospital bed, pale as a ghost and sick to his stomach, but he had already emptied it several times earlier and was only left with the bitter taste of acids in his mouth. He also had no more tears to cry.

When the call came with the news that Loki had been brought to the hospital, he had almost thought it was a joke. But when he saw his bloody father standing in the hospital, outside the operation room, he felt like the world disappeared under his feet.

The old man that he had looked up to all his life, and called father... there were nothing left of him. The broken and torn expression on his face, the ripped and dirty clothes, the bruises and cuts all over him, ruffled hair and the defeated aura he gave away was nothing he remembered ever connecting his father with.

A few hours later the police came and reported that Laufey had been put under maximum security, and isolation. Apparently he had terrorized the prison he had been in and through manipulation and violence he managed to escape with the help of some other inmates and one guard who feared him.

What they couldn't understand was why he had returned to his old home when he could escape as far as he wanted. Those were questions that had been left for later, when someone could answer them.

Frigga couldn't help but worry about her husband, although she had not forgiven him in any way yet. She pushed him to the doctors who confirmed that he had some broken bones and torn muscles, but after a couple months healing he would be just fine.

It was even longer before Loki was brought out from the operation room, face covered by a air mask and eyes closed.

Much to Thor's despair the doctor had told them that Loki was in a coma and they had no idea if he would ever wake up, or what lasting problems he would have if he did. His head had been more or less cracked in and he had lost a lot of blood from the head, sending his whole body into shock several times during surgery. All that was left was time.

Of course the media had found out about governor Odinson stay in the hospital and through their contacts also that there were some connection with Laufey the convict. Other than that, everything were kept quiet and they were left to their own theories and conspiracies.

It went so far that Frigga, who normally took a step back from talking publicly, begged them to leave them alone. A plea that thankfully were heard and honored.

In the dust of everything, Thor began to blame himself for not being there. He worked himself into a deep depression until the nurse had to give him a calming agent to keep him from breaking down.

His friends and everyone in school were left in the dark to what had happened to him and his family, Thor even put in a note of absence because he couldn't handle the questions and look without betraying something that he had promised Loki to keep quiet about. To be honest it were slowly killing him and the only support he had was his mother who now and then came into the room to talk to him, but he also noticed the awkwardness she held in her normally relaxed body language. Her stays became shorter and shorter until she almost stopped all together, for some reason he couldn't understand.

Then, one gray day, both his mother and father stood outside the door. His father looked haunted when he said in a small voice he needed to talk to him. They closed the door and Frigga sat down alone against one of the walls, Thor beside Loki's bedside, and Odin stood by the only window in the room. The beep of the machines were the only sound in the room as no one dared to, or didn't know, how to begin.

"I..." Odin finally began, his voice cutting through the silence like a knife. "I need to explain. Everything." he couldn't find any other words to say with his dry tongue.

Thor sat up straighter to show he was paying attention.

"There's no easy way to say this." he continued after another pause. "The reason I was...were-am...whatever." he rushed in frustration. "Against your relationship was not because of you being gay or because you chose Loki. It's because of who Loki are, and I'm not talking about his family."

Thor understood his father less and less the more he were talking, and it showed on his face.

"He looks very much like his mother."

"You knew Loki's mother?" The question slipped past Thor's lips before he could even think about it.

"A long time ago..." Odin began over. "Loki's mother, Fárbauti, and I worked in the same political group. She were a brilliant woman who could others feel easy and comfortable around her. She always smiled and laughed. Her only problem were the man she had chosen to marry. A violent man who controlled her and beat her always. Everyone knew she should leave him, but she knew that if she did, Laufey would kill her."

"One day Laufey beat her so bad she hide in the office, the same day I sought it out for similar reasons. I had gotten news from my doctor that there were no chance for me to have any children of my own." he swallowed. "It was a hard blow to take and I couldn't handle it."

"That's when I found Fárbauti, we were both feeling hurt and stayed with each other for comfort. That's when I began an affair with her."

Thor sat still like he hadn't heard just what his father had said, but as realization dawned on his face Odin plowed on to keep any questions from his son to ruin his resolve.

"It was not something we planned or intended, we were just two people who were in pain. I loved your mother so much back then, and I think despite everything Fárbauti loved Laufey too in some way. For five years it lasted. Until your mother told me she were finally pregnant. With you. It was like a miracle that had been granted by heaven. It were also then that I knew our affair couldn't continue and I called it off. I didn't know that she would come back one month later, telling me that she were... pregnant."

For the first time during their conversation did Odin brave his son's eyes. "Loki is your half-brother."

"wha-?" it felt like everything were slowing down because he didn't understand what he were being told.

"He's my child with Fárbauti. I didn't have the courage to admit that I had cheated and therefore rejected Fárbauti and our child. I thought she had somehow left Laufey and gone somewhere safe because I didn't hear from her after that. I didn't know what had happened to her until the news five years ago, but by then it were all too late."

"Loki is your son." Thor repeated before looking at Loki's sleeping face and the sound of the heart machine in his ears. "My brother." he felt Loki's lips on his from his memory. He couldn't believe it.

Odin looked as haggard as he felt. "When your mother called and talked about you finding a boyfriend I were truly happy. I didn't know who Loki were until I saw him and I couldn't control anything knowing the truth."

"You knew?" Thor asked his mother who looked almost broken.

She nodded. "The night I cornered your father, he told me."

He didn't know what to do. His whole world were coming down on him and he didn't know what to do. "Thor?" he snapped up at the sound of his voice and he felt cold.

"Get out." he whispered. "Get out."

With little resistance Odin and Frigga left him alone in the room where he could only stare straight ahead. Odin glancing back only once before he left the room.

He remembered the first time he had met Loki in the classroom. His ears heard their conversations and the first laughter. He could feel Loki's touch and the intense feeling in his heart. He could see Loki under him as they slept together. As they fucked each other. His brother.

"Oh, God." Thor whispered in horror as he hide his face in his hands. His mind were cruelly replaying everything they had ever done with each other and the beautiful memories he thought he would treasure for the rest of his life, were now stained by the knowledge that Loki were his half-brother. There were a blood band between them.

Daring a glance at the bed, he came face to face with reality. Everything seemed to clash in that moment. Pain and joy, truth and lies, horror and despair.

And the worst thing he realized were that his feelings didn't change even now that he knew.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

~ Chapter 19 ~

For the first time since they met, Thor avoided Loki. Even if the black haired man stayed in a coma Thor couldn't bare to see him. His whole world had been turned upside down and so had his feelings. He had no idea what he should feel or what he should feel. It was all just a mess.

On top of everything, he didn't want to face his parents so he stayed over at his friends places for a longer period of time. At first they had wanted to know what were wrong but after he broke down without a word they refrained from asking any more.

How could he tell them anything?

That he had unknowingly slept with his half-brother? That he were... **was** in love with his half-brother? He felt sick just thinking about it, knowing everything he and Loki had shared and done with each other.

Even in his dreams he could see Loki's face as the pale man pleasured him with his mouth, how he impaled himself lustfully on his manhood. He no longer wanted to sleep out of fear of what he would dream about.

His mother tried to talk to him but he rejected even her. Although she were a victim to his father's infidelity, they had not done such despicable and wile things like he had. They couldn't understand how he felt.

By the time he looked at the calender again he noticed with a heavy heart that Loki's birthday had passed. The special day he had looked forward to celebrating with him. Loki's 18th birthday. But knowing everything and piecing together what he didn't he felt even more sick to his stomach.

If it hadn't been for the single phone call from the hospital he might have continued to avoid everyone.

"Hello? Is this Thor Odinson?" the voice said under the unknown caller id.

"Who is this?"

"This is the local hospital. I'm calling because you are named Loki Laufeyson's contact person in case something changed."

His heart jumped to his throat. "What's wrong?" he asked in a voice which broke in fear. Had Loki taken a turn for the worse?

"Nothing's wrong, Mr Odinson, quite the contrary. He's showing signs of waking up. It would be good to have familiar faces around him when he wakes up, considering what he's been through."

"A-ah." the sound got stuck in his throat before coming out like he understood.

"Would you like to be here?" the nurse on the other end asked.

"Yes." he didn't really think about it. "I'll be there."

The nurse went on about something he later wouldn't remember but somehow he made his way to the hospital and stood outside Loki's door. It felt like an entirely different world lay on the other side. He still didn't know what to do or how to handle the situation.

Only that he couldn't let Loki be alone.

With his heart beating almost painfully in his chest, he opened the door and to his surprise found his lover... _brother_... sitting in the bed with a dazed look on his face. The mask hung around his neck and his hands in his lap.

"Loki." he called carefully and still managed to draw the others attention. The green eyes looked at him as if they still hadn't woken up yet.

Thor tried to smile at him. "Your awake." what were he feeling? Maybe he wasn't prepared for this. Maybe this were a bad idea.

"Who are you?"

His breath died in his lungs.

In front of him sat Loki with a questioning look on his face, the three words leaving his mouth with ease.

"I'm Thor remember?" he said as if this were all a big bad joke.

He could see Loki were thinking carefully before slowly shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know you."

* * *

"He suffers amnesia as a result from the trauma to his head. From what we can tell he knows how to speak, hear, count and write just fine, but his personal life is gone. He don't know who his family is or what has happened to him, which, in his case might be a blessing." the doctor informed the trio as they sat in his office.

Odin stood behind Thor and Frigga as they stared at the gray haired doctor.

"Will he ever remember?" asked Odin.

"I can't tell." the man admitted. "It could return in a few hours, or they may never return. The only thing we can do now is help and make his life as easy as possible. No matter what happens he will need a safe place to live and be cared for."

* * *

Thor stood outside Loki's door the next day. His parents were filling out the paper work for Loki and he still couldn't stand to be in the same room as his father.

With a slow breath to calm his nerves, Thor entered the room to find Loki standing in his hospital gown by the window, looking outside at the world.

When he heard someone enter he turned around and his eyes showed a spark of recognition.

"You were here yesterday." Loki said in a calm, neutral voice. No signs of recognition in his eyes.

Thor smiled as naturally as he could, but he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes.

"Yes. My name is Thor." he needed to swallow to say the rest. "I'm your older brother."

The End  
(TBC)

A/N: Yes. You've seen right. This is the last chapter of "_**Secrets and Ties**_", but don't worry, it will be continued in the sequel "_**Secrets and Guilt**_" where everything picks up again after a short time skip. So that makes this story an unplanned prequel for what I've next got planned. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and will continue to follow me. As a last word, review and let me know what you think. It's always fun to read what you have to say.

Cheers  
Monkan


End file.
